Loving You
by brightredcherries
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have always been best friends. As she grows into a teenager, just what will their relationship become? Will people come between them? NessiexJacob.
1. Baby Brown Eyes

So, I'm sort of a fan of the Twilight series...but not enough where I go psychoatic over it. I decided that I would get off my butt and give this a try. Bare with me please, I'm going to try and make as little mistakes as possible. I'm open to anyone who has constructive criticism or anyone who can give advice on the series in general. Please no flames!

The majority of the story will be from Renesmee's point of view, but there will other point's of view too (for right now if there are others, then they'll be from Jacob, Edward, and Bella's point of view).

I own nothing! Everything except the plot belongs to Stephenie Meyer...

Enjoy!

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

_Baby I can see your halo,_

_You know your my saving grace,_

_Your everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face,_

_Baby I can feel your halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away._

_~Halo- Beyonce~_

Baby Brown Eyes

* * *

_The color of the room was a deep, blood red that was on the edge of black. Being half vampire, I could tell the difference. I lied in the dark, blood red sheets, feeling the coolness of the bedding against my bare back, but I could also feel the intense of heat of him on top of me. His warm lips were pressed to mine as my small, dainty hands softly held onto his upper arms, as he knelt over me. Our bodies fit perfectly together as our kissing continued. _

_"Jake...," I breathed, as his lips moved to where my neck and shoulder met. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I needed him so bad._

_"Ness...I want you...," He moaned, as his hands drifted to my black, lace underwear, ripping them with one flick of his wrist._

_Our lips remained in tight contact with each other. His tongue slid gently pass my lips as he plunged himself into my body. I felt myself bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning so loud...but knowing this dream too well, I would eventually let go with each thrust that came from him._

_"Jake...please...Jake!" I gasped, wrapping my leg around his waist._

_"Nessie...my God, you're so beautiful!" He winced, as he continued to move further into my body._

_"Jake! Jake! JAKE!" I screamed, gripping the sides of the mattress._

"Renesmee! Get your butt up out of bed!" I heard Mama scream, as I rolled my eyes.

I'd been dreaming of him for the last several months. The same dream occurred frequently more than they had when I first started having them. The same dream revolved around my best friend, my Jacob.

After yawning a couple times, I slid my feet into my monkey slippers and went into my bathroom to start a shower. While the water was running, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I stared at a girl with curly, bronze colored hair and a perfect face that looked tired. Out of curiousity, I looked at the date and time on my phone, June 1st.

On the plus side, it was only a matter of three days before school was over and my family went on a vacation to Palm Springs for summer. I had no idea why they would pick Palm Springs when it was always sunny down there and my family avoided the sun as much as possible. I was the only one who could actually go in the sun and not sparkle like a diamond. For some reason deep down, I didn't want to leave Jacob for eight days. It felt oddly strange to me.

After standing there letting the somewhat hot water come down my body, I started thinking about the dreams I had about Jake. The thought of being in love with my best friend sounded completely absurd in my mind. The same guy who had babysat me countless times, played with me every single day, and more importantly protected me from the bad...I couldn't be in love with him.

Or could I?

After stepping out the shower, I slid into my comfy blue bathrobe. When I opened the door to my room, I nearly jumped out of my underwear when I saw my aunts, Alice and Rosale, with Mama sitting in my room.

"Good morning!" Aunt Alice chirped, happily.

"Yeah...hi. Gosh, you all scared me. Anyway, what's up?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"Well, I came up here to help you get dressed as usual, but your mother and Alice want to talk about something." Aunt Rosalie responded, making it clear she had no part in whatever she was talking about, "Come come, let's find you something."

"So, Mama, Alice, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, giving them a curious look, while Rosalie was rummaging through my closet.

"Well, I know that for the last five months and two days, you've been having a certain _dream_ about a certain _someone_." Alice said, trying not to smile too much.

Oh no...please don't tell me she's seen my dreams? Oh God...even worse, I hope my dad didn't read her mind either...fudge!

"Since I clearly couldn't get pass your mother and her prying, now she knows and we just wanted to tell you what you're feeling and dreaming about Jacob is perfectly normal." Alice continued, smiling.

"Yeah, it's normal if you call having sex with a _dog_ normal." Rose snided, rolling her eyes.

"Rose...," Mama sighed, trying not to get irritated. Ever since I could remember, I knew Rose and Jacob have never seen eye, or at least that's what they try to portray to everyone. When it came to taking care of me when I was a baby, they were fine, but other than that, they never got along. Deep down, I think they both like each other more than they let on.

"I'm sorry, it's just too easy." Rose muttered, still looking through the closet.

"Anyway, sweetie, we don't want you to feel embarrassed. How you feel about Jake is nothing to be ashamed of." Mama told me, pulling me into a hug.

I reached my hand up to her cheek to show her how worried I was, despite what she told me. I showed her pictures of my father, Edward, not approving of my feelings for Jake and how Jake's pack might react to us being together...well not so much his pack, just Leah to be exact.

"Oh, honey, your father and the pack love you. Leah...eh, let's not talk about that, but no matter what, we all love you." Mama said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, she's right. You're family, and we'll always love you." Alice added, smiling.

"Thanks. That makes me feel somewhat better." I admitted, sighing.

"Okay, you're six years old...I'm pretty sure you can dress yourself. Your closet has been infected with too much Alice." Rose sighed, walking out of my room.

"She's just jealous because I'm pure genius." Alice whispered, knowing that Rose still heard her.

"Okay, so tell me why you chose to have our summer vacation in Palm Springs? Have you seen the forecast lately?" I asked Alice, looking through my closet.

"Trust me, I've seen the forecast. There are only two days where it's really sunny, but the other days it'll be cloudy. Plus, your Aunt Rose and I are going clubbing at night. Your mother is being a party pooper and won't come with." Alice explained, glancing at Mama.

"I'm sorry. I don't do clubs and plus, your father is taking me out on helicopter ride and then we...have other things to do." Mama replied, twitching her topaz eyes.

"No need to explain the last part. I get it." I giggled, smiling at her bashfulness, "While we're on the subject, I need help packing."

"Bella, leave, I have work to do." Alice chirped, literally shoving Mama out of my room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. If she gets to be too much sweetie, let me know." Mama said, heading down the hall.

"I can sense there's something you left out of that discussion, Nessie. What is it?" Alice inquired, taking suitcases out of my closet.

"You have to promise you'll try everything in your power to not let this slip out of your mind. If Daddy hears this then I think he might go nuts." I told her, as we wrapped pinkies, "I think I might like Jacob."

"Isn't that what we've been discussing for the last ten minutes?" Alice asked, as a look of confusion came across her face.

"No, not like that. I mean, like...literally everytime I look at him, I want to jump on him and do...that to him." I explained, biting my lip.

"Yeah, that's not too hard to tell, especially since Jasper can sense all the lust coming from you. Sometimes he gets so freaked out he sits in a corner and rocks back and forth." Alice laughed, as I started blushing.

"It's not my fault. Have you seen him? I mean, he's just so hot." I mumbled, hiding my smile, "Poor, mixed up Uncle Jasper."

"Okay, enough talking about your main squeeze. You need to get ready for school, and I'll be home packing you for Palm Springs." Alice suggested, unzipping the suitcases.

"He's not my main squeeze! And you promised to be careful...Daddy probably heard that." I told her, going back in my closet.

* * *

Thirty minutes after talking with Aunt Alice, I decided to straighten my hair while Nanna Esme was cooking breakfast. I decided to wear my black sleeveless cardigan, grey zebra tank top, soft black skinny jeans. I brushed my swept bangs a little bit so that it was soft. I put on some eyeliner and my favorite watermelon lip balm. I didn't feel the need to wear mascara since my lashes were really long. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I slipped on my moccasins and headed downstairs.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, his scent slapped me dead in the face. I could tell he was close to the house. As I waited for him, I met my family in the kitchen.

"Nessie, the dog is almost here." Aunt Rose told me, from the living room.

"Rosalie...," Grandpa Carlisle muttered, giving her his look.

"Force of habit." She replied, continuing to read the paper.

"You could still try to be a little more nicer to him. He's a sweet boy." Esme agreed, cleaning the dishes.

"Oh yeah, like the smell of wet dog is appealing." Rose snided, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, good morning Nanna, Grandpa." I said, switching the subject.

"Morning, sweetheart." Nanna Esme smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Your breakfast is in the microwave." Grandpa Carlisle added, hugging me.

"Thank you." I chirped, grabbing a plate with my breakfast burrito on it.

"Wooo! What a good morning workout!" I heard Uncle Emmett's voice, coming from upstairs, "What's up baby niece?"

"Not much. Somebody had fun this morning." I giggled, sipping my orange juice.

"Had the best workout. Your old man couldn't take it." Uncle Emmett said, trying not to laugh at my dad.

"For one, one hundred and six isn't old. Two, you made me run on a treadmill for four hours. We're vampires, we already run fast enough." Daddy argued, giving Uncle Emmett a disturbed look.

"Ah, stop being a little girl." Uncle Emmett told him, still laughing.

"It's okay, Daddy. At least you weren't with him when him, Grandpa, and Uncle Jasper went running for seven hours straight. Uncle Emmett was too busy enjoying his run to know Grandpa and Uncle Jasper left after like two hours." I mentioned, making him feel better.

"I knew they were lying when said he stayed the whole time." Uncle Emmett said, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"Hey, it's not my fault you aren't as evasive as I am." Uncle Jasper said, going back to watching T.V.

"I had...well, I had nothing to do, I just wasn't in the mood for running." Grandpa Carlisle added, not in the least way ashamed.

"Guys are a real piece of work." I muttered, shaking my head.

"I hope that's not what you think of all guys." A husky voice responded, making me turn around.

"Hello, Jacob." Nanna greeted, giving him a hug. I was kind of surprised that his hot skin didn't burn her.

"Hi, Esme." He grinned, accepting her hug.

"Hey." I smiled, noticing the butterflies whirling around in my stomach. He wrapped me up in his big arms as I took in his warmth. He reminded me of a fireplace on a cold winter day. After a little bit, I could hear Daddy clearing his throat obnoxiously.

"Ugghhh, it smells in here!" Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Blondie, how do you drive a blonde crazy?" Jacob asked, as Rose remained silent, "Give her a bag of M&M's and tell her to alphabetize them."

"Good one. I thought you would have used the one with the mirror and the pool again." Daddy told him, chuckling at Jacob's joke.

"Ugghh, stupid mutt." Rosalie growled, as she ascended the stairs.

"Come on, can't you be nice to her? She's not all that bad." I told him, sweetly.

"Ness, it's a force of habit. I hate Blondie, she hates me. It's keeping the world in balance." Jacob replied, slightly grinning.

"I think you two secretly like each other and won't tell anyone." I said, taking a bite out of my burrito, "Nanna made you one too. It's in the microwave."

"Thanks. Hey, you straightened your hair." He mentioned, shutting the door to the microwave.

"Oh, yeah. I just had extra time on my hands. You like it?" I mumbled, trying not to blush.

"I think you look great no matter what." Jacob told me, smiling.

"Nessie, honey, let's...oh hey, Jake." Mama greeted, finding us in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells." He replied, trying not to spit out chunks of food.

"I don't wanna cut this visit short, but Nessie, you have school." Mama reminded me.

"Can I just have a minute?" I asked her, giving her the look.

"Okay, but don't be late. I'm heading out so I'll be back." Mama told me, grabbing her car keys and left.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Jake asked me, once Mama left.

"Sure. I'll be back from dance by six." I responded, realizing that we were kind close.

I was trying really hard not to jump in his lap and just start making out with him. If I did that, my father would most likely blow a gasket, kill Jacob, and remind me how I'm only six years old and shouldn't be engaging in such behavior. I mean, seriously I didn't look like six year old. I'm pretty sure a six year old didn't have C cups of any kind...well, D cups, but I always lied to people that I wore C cups.

"Well...I have to...get going..," I mumbled hesistantly. I didn't want to leave him, especially since he just got here.

"I'll see you at six then." He smiled, knowing that he didn't want to leave me. I gave him another quick hug before Daddy had a chance to intervene.

* * *

After pulling into the parking lot of Forks High, I shut the door to my small, silver Dodge Neon. Even though my family had a lot of money, I didn't really like extravagant cars like everyone else had. I just preferred a normal, small car that wouldn't cause too much attention.

"Hey, Nessie!" My friend, Summer greeted, meeting me towards the entrance of the school. Her brownish-red hair was a tad rustled from the wind outside. Her skin was pale, but not as much as a vampire's but close enough. Her eyes were huge and green, just like her mom's.

"Hey. Sorry I forgot to meet you at Panera this morning. I got caught up in stuff." I apologized, feeling bad that I let her down.

"And by caught up, you mean caught up in your hot best friend?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, I was with Jake." I admitted, rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you just get with him already? I mean, you guys obviously like each other." Summer explained, pointing out the obvious.

"I don't know, Summer. I mean, I really like him, but I don't know if he likes me as more than his best friend." I muttered, sadly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" My other friend, Nathan, questioned, as we stopped at our lockers.

Nathan is a vampire just like my family. He was about the same height as Daddy. His skin was pale, but still had the olive tone to it like he was when he was human. He had black hair, topaz eyes, and was kind of muscular.

He used to be in a coven in Mexico, but he didn't think hunting humans was right. Now he's apart of the Denali coven, but he wanted to spend time getting to know my family in Forks. Long story short, my coven and his coven are extended family. He's a vegetarian too, so we click pretty well and he gets along great with my family.

"Not much, talking about Nessie getting with a hot piece of ass." Summer told him, as I opened my locker.

"In other words, Summer is interfering with my love life...not that I have one." I added, grabbing my Japanese textbook.

"Oh God, the douche is coming to flirt with you again." Nathan warned me, as I noticed the so called hottest guy in school was walking towards us.

"Hey, Renesmee." Hayden Parker greeted, giving me his flirty look, not that it worked with me.

"Hi, Hayden." I smiled, politely.

"So, some friends and I are going to Port Angeles to hang out this weekend. You free?" He asked, winking at me.

"Uhh, sorry, I planned on spending time with my friends in La Push this weekend. Maybe some other time." I denied, letting him down easy for the umpteenth time.

"Okay, I've been asking you out since last year and you've been rejecting me everytime. I'm not that bad a guy, you know." Hayden told me, as I shut my locker.

"Hayden, please. Every girl in this school knows you're a player. Whether or not you're a bad guy doesn't matter to me. I've told probably more than a hundred times that I don't want to go out with you. You're just not my type." I explained, trying not to be rude.

"That's impossible, I'm everyone's type." He argued, getting caught up in himself.

"Look, I've already told you countless times that I don't want to go out with you. Can you please just leave it at that?" I questioned, getting irritated as I got closer to class.

"Catch ya later." He said, completely oblivious to what I just told him.

"How can someone be so stupid?" Summer asked, as we approached English Lit.

"I know. I can't believe how stupid football players can be." I agreed, rolling my eyes. Hayden Parker had to be the dumbest person I've ever met.

While our teacher was having a discussion on _Pride and Prejudice_, I paid it no mind seeing as how I already read the book countless times since I was not even a year old. That's what tends to happen when you have a mind of a vampire and a family full of intelligent vampires. I decided that I would text Alice.

_Hey, how's the packing going? Sry I had to leave for school :( Only three days till summer brk :)_

"You're not gonna take notes?" Summer questioned, curiously.

"I've already read the book plenty of times. I really don't need to." I told her, trying not to sound too stuck up.

As she went back to taking her notes, I knew that for the last few years that I had known her she was starting to get suspicious. I could recall back in freshmen year, she asked me about how my family looks so beautiful when she came over my house to do a project for European History. Then sophomore year is when she noticed that my family was oddly pale. It was really hard to keep the fact that my family and I are vampires away from her. She was the first friend I met since my parents let me go to school. I felt torn because I hate keeping a secret from my friend, but at the same time my family means the world to me, and I know that they would die for me (if it were possible). While I continued to get wrapped in my thoughts, I heard my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. It was from Aunt Alice.

_I'm done packing! It only took me an hr! I think it's an all time recrd for me! :D_

I smiled, and texted her back...

_That's great! Was Uncle Jaz impressed?_

After I put my phone back in my pocket, I noticed that now the entire class was reading. I guess they had been assigned a section. From what I could read on the board, they were at the last few chapters of the book.

"Is there a reason you're not reading, Ms. Cullen?" Mrs. Fletcher asked, noticing that I was just sitting at my desk.

"Ummm, forgive me, Mrs. Fletcher, I've already read the entire book...and I've completed all the outlines and study questions." I told her, while everyone was staring at me.

"Well, rather than just sitting there, you're welcomed to study for the final exam that's tomorrow." Mrs. Fletcher suggested, as everyone went back to reading. While she was at her desk grading papers, I felt my phone vibrate again.

_Yeah, he was actually quite impressed with me. Him and Em are still pcking since they didn't want me to help. I guess ur mom and dad decided to procrastinate cuz they still haven't pcked..._

Her text made me smile. It always amused me how much Mama and Daddy always waited to the very last minute to pack when we went on vacation. There was one time we all decided to go to Denali to visit our extended family and they waited until like at least an hour before we left to pack. They claimed that they 'forgot'. Yeah, that's a load of crap.

_Yeah, you can't choose your family, huh? Hahaha, no jk...ily guys :D_

For the rest of class, I pretended to study for the sake of not hearing the teacher complain. Only two days and some odd hours till we left for the airport to Palm Springs.

* * *

Once classes were over for the day, I headed over to my dance class...well, classes. It only took me about a half hour to get there.

While I was driving, I thought more about how Summer might be catching onto my personal life. It was a scary thought, just to imagine myself telling her that my family is full of vampires and that I'm a half human, half vampire hybrid. On top of that, the guy I think I'm in love with is a werewolf. Knowing her for the last three years, her reaction isn't going to be a happy one. I can imagine her calling me a bad friend and things of that nature. I just always hoped that if she were to find out that she wouldn't judge for what my family and I are.

She can't imagine how dangerous it is for her to know. I can deal with my family since they've been vegetarians forever, but when it came to the Volturi...I didn't want to think about them. Point blank, if the Volturi find out that she knows of our kind, she's sentenced to death, unless we change her into a vampire. I've heard stories from Grandpa Carlisle about how hard it is to control your thirst when you're a newborn, that was something I wasn't too keen to watch.

I remember having this discussion with Nathan so many times, and everytime he's always told me it's a hard life that vampires live and we have to try and make the best of it. If she can't understand what you've been through, then she's not a real friend. I mean, I think his explanation is kind of biased since out of the three of us, him and I are of the same kind; Summer isnt.

Putting aside my disturbing thoughts, I pulled into the parking lot of the dance center. I grabbed my bag and headed inside. Dancing was kind of like my getaway from everything. School and my family. I loved my family a lot, but I can't always be around them every minute. I'd been dancing since I was about three years old...when I looked like a eight year old. It surprised me that Daddy let me do it, but I knew how important it was to him that I experience as many human things as possible. Since I was about to stop aging in September.

The first class on my list of ways to get tired was jazz. I liked jazz a lot, but for some reason I loved lyrical more, since you can express yourself more. Once I walked into the changing room, I met my other friend, Alexa while she was putting her tights and toe undies.

"Hey." I greeted, putting my bag on the bench.

"Hey, Ness. How's it going?" She asked, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Eh, it's all right. Just thinking about getting out of school for summer." I told her, taking my dance clothes out of my bag.

"I feel you." She responded, walking into the studio.

While I was putting my tights on, I tried really hard for the time being not to think about what had been bothering me. I was going to put it aside and do what I loved doing.

_~Jacob~_

While I was waiting for Nessie to come home from dance, I spent my spare time watching TV. Everyone except Edward, Alice, and Jasper went out to hunt. Bella was still out doing whatever she was doing. Every day that passes by, it reminds me that Nessie's birthday is getting closer. Three months and nine days. It also reminded me that I had to tell her about imprinting. I felt happy because I get to finally tell her, but I also felt terrible too. I kind of felt bad because I didn't want her to feel obligated to choose me. I wanted her to have a choice, just like Bella and Edward. Whatever she wanted me to be, that's what I would be. I felt even worse because it was really difficult to control my changing thoughts about her. I was lucky that Edward wasn't still considering to kill me by now. I could have sworn there was one time she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and Edward snarled at me. I mean, really it's not my fault that Nessie is the most beautiful girl I've seen in...my whole life.

"Hey, Jake." I heard Bella say, as I turned around on the couch.

"Hey." I muttered, noticing that she dyed her hair darker and she cut it, "Oh, nice hair by the way."

"Thanks! I just got tired of my hair growing so much." She mentioned, lounging on the couch next to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I told her, staring at the TV.

"About Nessie's birthday, right?" She asked, as I sat there silent, "I may be a vampire, but I'm still a mother, Jake."

"I know...it's just...difficult. I have no idea how to tell her that I'm bonded to her for the rest of my life...if it were me I'd probably wet myself." I admitted, stressing myself out some more.

"To be honest, I couldn't even tell you how'd she react to you telling her. I mean, I can't read her mind like Edward and he refuses to tell me what's on her mind when it comes to that issue. He's being immature about it." Bella said, making the last part of her sentence loud on purpose.

"In my defense, you know Charlie wasn't too pleasant when I first came around. You insisted that he wasn't going to hang his gun belt on multiple occassions. Like I could really die from a bullet." Edward responded, appearing behind me. I was surprised that I didn't fall off the couch.

"But back to what I was saying, whatever happens...it'll happen. At least you'll be doing the right thing by telling her the truth." Bella continued, ignoring Daddy Vamp.

"Yeah, I guess that makes me feel a little better." I shrugged, passively.

"Oh, and by the way, Jacob, is there any particular reason you've nicknamed me Daddy Vamp?" Edward asked me, making me shift a little.

"Are you sure you really wanna know?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"Yes, that would be helpful." He muttered, impatiently.

"Well...the pack and I were just messing around and we were joking about how you act like a human dad when it comes to Nessie...and you're a vampire, so we just came up with it." I managed to get out, hoping to make a run to the door.

"I think it's a cute nickname," Bella laughed, ignoring the scowl on his face, "Come on, turn that frown upside down."

"It's not working." Edward mumbled, still scowling.

"Hi! I'm home!" I heard her beautiful voice, noticing that Edward was staring at me. I think it amused him to see me squirm.

"Oh, and don't you forget it." He smirked, clearly reading my mind.

_~Renesmee~_

After walking in my house from dance, I saw Daddy, Mama, and Jake chilling in the living room. In all honesty, I felt really tired. I mean, my last class was a mix of technique, jumps, and stretching. The stretching part wasn't what bothered me, since I could do all my splits. What made me really tired was all the leaps and jumps we've been doing. Once I got to the living room, I just dropped my bag onto the floor.

"Hey, how was dance?" Mama asked, hugging me.

"I like your hair, Mama! But yeah, I'm just kinda tired from all the jumping and leaps." I told her, sighing a bit.

"Does anything hurt at all?" Daddy asked, holding my hand between his chilly ones.

"No, I'm just tired is all." I assured him, letting my thoughts go through to him.

"Okay. Just make sure you get some rest and I'll make you something." He offered, with a kiss to my forehead.

"Thanks." I said, turning to see Jake. That's when my hormones kicked in. He was lying there wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off everything up top. Awww man...not now when I'm all tired!

"Hey, Ness!" He chirped, happily.

"Hi...can you help me?" I asked him, kind of sounding like a toddler version of myself.

"I gotcha." He replied, effortlessly picking me up and setting me down on his lap.

"It feels so good to be off my feet." I told him, cuddling into his chest. It was so weird because he's exactly seven feet and I'm exactly five feet.

"I'd figure, since you're the genius who decided to take four dance classes." He chuckled. I loved hearing the bass of his voice and laughter. At that moment, I heard Daddy growl while he was making me something to eat.

_Don't act like you didn't do it with Mama..._

"That's different." He muttered, acting like a stubborn child.

_How is it different exactly?_

"It was different." He repeated, not answering my question.

"Can we not talk via mind chat?" Jake asked, getting annoyed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, cuddling back on his chest, "You wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Sure. You want me to find one?" He questioned, looking through the shelves of dvd's.

"That would be nice, thanks." I smiled.

"Here. I made your favorite." Daddy told me, handing me a basket with a salami sandwich and pretzel sticks.

"Thanks, Daddy." I told him, chewing on a pretzel stick.

While I was enjoying my mini meal, I was lying on Jake watching _The Grudge 2_. I thought it was somewhat scary, but he thought it was funny. We were at the part where the Japanese girl and her boyfriend were in the hotel and her boyfriend hasn't come out of the bathroom shower yet.

"I don't know why you're so scared, Ness, it's not that bad." Jake told me, rubbing my back.

"Because...it's just weird that some haunted little girl is cursing and killing people." I explained, shivering. That was when I realized that during this movie so far, I was gripping Jacob's shirt. I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks as I stared into his black eyes.

_Oh, man...what am I to do?_

"I should probably go...," He murmurred, gently setting me on the couch. Before I knew it, he had already phased and started running through the trees.

_What was that all about?_

"He's just dealing with some things right now. He's not angry with you." Daddy's voice told me, as I cut the TV off.

"Do you know what kind of things?" I asked him, curiously.

"It's not in my place to say anything, Renesmee. This is something that Jacob has to deal with on his own." Daddy replied, going back upstairs.

That left me to think about what exactly is Jacob going through.

* * *

**Okay, so this really wasn't the best first chapter...but I tried my best. Here's a preview to the next chapter...**

_"Okay. I'm sure you've all noticed that he's been up and leaving a lot under weird circumstances just as I have. The question is, what do you all know that I don't?" I asked my family, sternly. I wanted an explanation...and I wanted it now._

**R&R plz! Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Hidden

Well, I guess I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped...but I'm very grateful for the ones that I've gotten. Hopefully more people out there will come across my story...one can hope.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

_~A Year Without Rain- Selena Gomez and The Scene~_

Hidden

* * *

It was now forty-eight hours before we left for Palm Springs for our family vacation. Since Jacob wasn't coming with us, Nanna Esme had made dinner for him, the pack (excluding Leah since she didn't want to come), and myself. I had recently dyed my hair to a dark brown color like Mama's used to be, due the encouragement from Alice.

While we were eating, Mama and Daddy were upstairs still packing. I could still hear Alice trying to appeal to Mama to let her 'help' pack. While I was eating dinner with the pack, we were reminiscing all the days when I was younger and how I would hang out with the pack in Port Angeles and Seattle some weekends.

"Hey, remember that one time we went bowling and Nessie's ball knocked that guy over in the food line?" Seth asked, as everyone, vampires and wolves, started laughing.

"That's not funny! I was trying to knock down the people in the snack bar line...it was way too long and I wanted my free bucket of popcorn chicken." I explained, poking my lip out.

"Would you like some more chicken, Seth?" Nanna Esme asked, sweetly.

"Yes, thanks, Esme. This is a lot better than the stuff we get in the woods." He said, which sounded really weird to me.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys hunted in wolf form. Jake's never really done that when we go hunting." I responded, plainly.

"Well, I kind of prefer regular food more than raw animals." Jake muttered, quietly.

"Okay." I mumbled, picking at my potatoes.

"Dude, remember that time you, Quil, Jake, Seth, Nessie, and I were coming from Seattle and Nessie was having road rage?" Embry asked Paul, while started laughing all over again.

"Wait, you mean our little Nessie was having road rage?" Uncle Emmett questioned, clearly wanting to join in on the joke fest.

"Dude, she cussed out an old grandma on the highway and stuck her middle finger up out the window." Quil laughed, trying not to choke on his food. Before I knew it, Emmett and Jasper were laughing along with the pack.

"Okay, is this like a 'Let's crack jokes on Nessie' day? I kind of missed the memo." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Awh, come on, darlin'. You know we love you." Uncle Jasper replied, messing with my hair.

"Yeah, baby niece, don't get your thong in a knot!" Uncle Emmett bellowed, after Daddy had already came downstairs.

"Excuse me, but my six year old daughter does _not_ wear those foul, degrading pieces of dental floss teenage, human girls call _thongs_," Daddy said, glaring at Uncle Emmett, "And if I catch you with any, I'm going to burn them all and ground you for all eternity."

"Uggghhh, Daddy...," I whined, hiding my face.

"Don't ugghhh daddy me! I meant what I said." Daddy told me.

"Will you leave her alone?" Mama asked Daddy, slapping him in the arm, "Come on, we have to finish packing before your sister makes me want to burn her closet."

"That would be a wonderful stress reliever." I heard Daddy agree, as the two of them disappeared upstairs. Even though I had been distracted by my parents, I noticed that Jacob had been really quiet through dinner. A little _too_ quiet for my comfort.

"Jake, man, you haven't even touched your food...and you're not the type to pass up something Esme cooked." Seth mentioned, looking across the table at Jacob. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed too. As soon as Seth got his sentence out, everyone was dead quiet. Again, things were really starting to get weird and suspicious.

"We need to go. We have to run patrols," He mumbled, quietly, "I'll see you later, kay?"

"Ummm, okay." I told him, as he gave me a quick hug. After he was gone, the pack shuffled out with him, saying their goodbyes.

I looked out the window until Seth was the last one to phase. When I turned around, I saw all eight of my family members with their gazes on me. Ever since two weeks ago, I noticed everybody was acting way outside of the ordinary, and it was starting to get on my nerves because I had not a clue why. I guess I didn't pay much attention to it at first. I mean, when Jake was over here, he would stay like always and then spontaneously have to leave all of a sudden. He always told me it was pack business. I was starting to get the feeling that it wasn't all pack business like he was conveying to me.

"Okay, I'm sure you've all noticed that he's been up and leaving a lot under weird circumstances just as I have. The question is, what do you all know that I don't?" I asked my family, sternly. I wanted an explanation, and I wanted it now.

Everyone seemed to look shocked at my words, except for Daddy and Alice. I knew that they were bullshitting their emotions. They shared a glance with each other. I could tell that they saw this confrontation coming.

"Renesmee, it's like I told you before, Jake is just going through a part of his life that's really difficult for him to endure. We all just have to give him his space." Daddy explained, for the umpteenth time.

"But, it's just...he always says it's 'pack business'...which I don't get because there hasn't been any vampires around for them to do any pack business. It's just...my whole life, I've done nothing but lie to someone I care about or hear so many lies that I want to scream. I just want to be told something I can believe for a change." I conveyed to him, feeling really bummed.

"Nessie, we never knew you felt that way." Aunt Rose whispered, holding Uncle Emmett's hand.

"Well, I really don't understand how you didn't know. I mean, you have two siblings who can read minds and see the future." I said, trying not to let my frustration slip out.

"That's not fair, Renesmee, and you know it. We don't use our abilities when it's condusive for you." Daddy told me, not looking from my eyes.

"I'm not asking you for your abilities, I'm asking to not be _lied_ to anymore because it's driving me up the damn wall!" I shouted, accidently letting up my language. I'm not gonna lie, I do cuss a lot, but I was always sure not to use it around the family.

"Renesmee, don't talk to your father like that." Esme scolded, giving me a stern look.

"Never mind...just forget I said anything. I'm going to bed." I said, more to myself than them. I briskly walked pass everyone without saying another word.

There was no point in me trying to explain to them that what I thought Jake was doing is exactly what they've been doing for years. Clearly he doesn't want me to know something or else he wouldn't be acting the way he's been acting lately. I've told him countless times that if there was anything wrong, he could always talk to me. I can't help him if he's lying to me.

After changing into my black racerback tank top and grey dance sweatpants, I lied in my bed looking through one of my photo albums. This particular one was my favorite. The majority of the pictures were of Jake, Daddy, Mama, and I. The picture at the very end of the album was my absolute favorite. It was a family picture with just Mama, Daddy, and I from when I was probably about one. When I thought about what just happened, I didn't like arguing with my family a lot, but sometimes I just felt like they never really listened to me. Half the time I felt like I was talking to a wall instead of intelligent people. After hearing a knock on the door, I snapped myself out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I said, continuing to look through the album.

"Hey, darlin, it's me," Uncle Jasper responded, shutting my door, "Your old man said you needed to talk to me."

"Guess he's rummaging through my thoughts again, but yeah, he was right." I told him, setting my album aside.

"Tell me, how do you really feel?" Uncle Jasper asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm just...overwhelmed, confused, and exhausted half the time. I mean, I'm just tired of being lied to. It makes me frustrated because I just want to know the truth. I mean, how am I supposed to confide in anyone if all I keep hearing are lies? How am I supposed to trust Jake if all he does is lie? What if something serious happens, how am I supposed to believe anything he says if he lies to me? I'm fed up with all the fucking lies!" I rambled, trying not to cry, but I could already feel the tears coming down my face.

"I understand how you feel, darlin, and I'm sorry." Uncle Jasper told me, as I cried into his cold chest.

"I just don't get it. Jake's my best friend and he's never lied to me, until now. I'm up front with him and everyone all the time. I just can't understand it." I cried, sniffing a little bit.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I just hate seeing you hurt." Uncle Jasper muttered, sending me small waves of calmness. I felt a little better, but not too much.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." I mumbled, still sniffing.

"It's all fine, Nessie. You've held everything in, and you needed to let it go. I apologize that we don't give you anytime to come to us about how you're feeling," He said, rubbing my back, "Now, promise me you'll let this go. Jake will come to you if he wants to tell you something."

"I promise. Thanks, Uncle Jasper." I smiled, faintly as I gave him a hug.

"Anytime. Now get some rest." He told me, kissing my forehead before he left. In my mind, I had a little bit of hope that what he said would be true.

* * *

Knowing that I inherited stubborness from Mama, I decided to take things into my own hands. I had worked out a plan to make Jacob talk, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mama, can I ask you a favor?" I asked her, meeting her in the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?" Mama questioned, handing me a bowl full of cheez-its.

"Could you put up your shield for the next...few hours?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Yeah, sure...but out of curiousity, why?" She inquired, raising a brow.

"Well, Jake's coming to hang out with me in a little bit. I rather not have Daddy bothering me and growling at Jake the entire time he's over." I explained, keeping a straight face.

"Okay. Well, my shield is up and will be until Jake leaves tonight. I'm pretty sure I'll smell him when he gets here." Mama said, scrunching her nose up. I still keep forgetting that to the rest of my family, Jacob smells really bad.

"Kay. Thanks, Mama." I told her, giving her a hug.

My plan to get Jake to talk was to make his favorite, a cheeseburger with mozzarella sticks and a homemade chocolate milkshake that I happened to be really good at making. I am soooo good.

_~Edward~_

Glancing at the time on my digital clock, it was now five thirty at night. I'd been so wrapped up in reading my book I guess I lost track of time. To my nose's displeasure, the mongrel was here. I mean, I was getting acquainted to the odor looming around the house, but this smell was different. The scent was a cross of rain and him probably not showering. I didn't have to be a vampire to be able to tell.

After a few seconds, what bothered me was that I could read everyone's thoughts, excluding Nessie's. Odd...but I knew that it was the work of Bella. Nessie was only good at blocking her thoughts on her own when she was quite livid. I briskly walked to our room to see Bella still packing for our vacation.

"Hey." She chirped, smiling.

"Hey, ummmm, not to be nosy or anything, but is there a particular reason you're shielding Nessie?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Ummm, because she politely asked me to. She just wants some alone time with Jake and she probably doesn't want you to know what she's thinking when they're hanging out." Bella answered, nonchalantly. Something wasn't adding up to me.

"Okay, but don't you find it rather disturbing? Nessie really hasn't thought of much that I haven't heard before. If she's embarrassed that I know how she feels about Jacob, then there's no reason to. Furthermore, isn't it even more strange that she was so upset about Jacob yesterday and now they're hanging out?" I explained, getting a blank stare from Bella.

"What's your point exactly?" She questioned, innocently.

"I think our little girl is more cunning than she let's on," I told her, laughing to myself a little bit, "She's up to something."

"Edward, just because she's downstairs hanging out with her best friend, doesn't mean she's up to anything. I'm pretty sure you're getting your undies in a bunch." Bella reassured me, continuing to pack her suitcase.

_~Renesmee~_

"Jeez, Ness, you sure know how to feed a guy." Jake told me, literally demolishing what I made him for dinner.

"Oh, I just figured that since I won't get to see your for eight days I'd do something special. Aren't you happy that we're best friends?" I asked him, smiling. I decided to wear my dressy purple racerback tank, my white and black plaid skirt that had a tinge of purple to it. Since it was a tad chilly, I put on my light grey cardigan. On the bottom, I wore black lacy tights, deep purple knee high socks, and my new pair of mid-caf black boots. Aunt Alice curled my hair, insisting it was a nice touch to my look.

"Yeah, I really am." Jacob responded, smiling back at me.

"You know, why don't we watch a movie? You know, my favorite movie is _Liar Liar_." I said, seeing if he'd catch on.

"I thought your favorite movie was _Finding Nemo_?" Jake questioned, obliviously. Can someone please hit him with some wisdom?

"Well, now I have another favorite." I told him, trying not to let my frustration slip out. As I bent over to find a movie, I could feel that someone was staring at me. It was probably Jake staring at my butt...wait, Jake staring at my butt? Once I turned around, I realized that Jake was just sitting there dozing off.

"I..I..have to go!" Jake exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"There you go leaving again! Why are you always leaving!" I asked, raising my voice a little. To this day, it still felt weird to have to look up at him since he towered over me in height.

"Nessie, what is going on?" Uncle Emmett asked, coming from the other room with Uncle Jasper.

"What is all the commotion about?" Nanna Esme questioned, peaking from upstairs with Grandpa Carlisle. I didn't answer them. I waited for Jake to respond.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ness, but I really have to go." He replied, trying to give me a hug, but I moved away from his embrace, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I just want to know why you're always leaving...is there something wrong? Is there something I should know?" I questioned, starting to hyperventilate

"No, Ness, there's nothing wrong...I just really have to go." Jake told me, bolting out the door. Out of frustration, I ran after him.

"Nessie, don't. Nessie!" I heard Uncle Jasper call, but I could vaguely hear him. I continued to run with my vampire speed. Before I knew it, I ended up catching up to Jake.

"Nessie!" Jake gasped, realizing that I just caught up to him.

"I'm not moving out of the way until you tell me why you've been...," I said, before he pulled me into to kiss him. While he was kissing me, roughly at that, I couldn't help but kiss him back. I felt like a rag doll in his arms. Without any effort, he pulled me up against the wall of his house, carressing my thighs. I was still in shock from the fact that I sitting here making out with my best friend...but I wasn't pulling away or anything. I was letting my hands run all over his bare chest as I pushed my tongue into his mouth.

"No, I can't!" Jacob whispered, gently putting me down.

"Wha...I don't...," I stammered, not understanding why he was stopping.

"Ness, you have to go home." He told me, quietly.

"I made it clear I wasn't going anywhere until you give me some answers." I responded, sternly.

"Nessie, I want to tell you...I do, but I made a promise." Jake muttered, biting his lip.

"Look, if it's about being a werewolf and stuff, I've known about that since I was born. I'm not even remotely phased by the fact you're a shape-shifter." I replied, shrugging.

"That's not what it is...it's just...I can't tell you or I'll be breaking my promise." He repeated, sadly.

"Well, since I'm not getting anything from you, how about I show you what's been bothering me lately." I said, putting my hand up to his cheek.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I showed him the dreams I'd been having about us for the last few months, how I'd get butterflies in my stomach when he was around, how he made me feel like no other guy has ever, and most importantly I showed him that I was falling in love with him. When I took my hand away, I looked up at his face to see his reaction. It was a look of happiness, but I could tell he wasn't releaved yet.

"Nessie, I...is this really how you feel about me?" Jake asked, shocked at my confession.

"Yes, I do. I don't wanna be just best friends anymore. I don't want to be seen as the little girl you've been taking care of since I was born. I want you to see me differently too." I admitted, bashfully.

"Nessie...I love you too." He smiled, making me smile with him.

"Ummm, I've never actually been through this but...does that make you my boyfriend now?" I asked, shyly.

"Yeah, it does. While I'm happy about all this, we should get you home. Everyone must be worried sick." Jake reminded me. I forgotten before this all happened that I just ran out of the house.

"About that...I really don't think I should go home. My dad is gonna want to kill me and I rather live another few hundred years." I joked, half-heartedly.

"You're gonna have to face the music sometime, might as well be now." Jake mentioned, as we slowly walked toward his Rabbit. He was right. And if I never went home, Daddy would surely find me anyway.

_~Bella~_

"Damnit! Where the hell is she? I can't believe she had the _audacity_ to run out of the house like that! I can't get over the fact that she ran after that..._dog_!" I heard Edward shout, literally grabbing his hair like a maniac.

"I know you're worried, but she's fine. I can feel it in my bones that she is. Plus, I trust her with Jake. You act like she ran across the country." I told him, trying to get him to calm down.

"She ran off with an effing mongrel!" He continued shouting, until I heard the door open. I saw Nessie and Jake walk in.

"Hey, you scared us for a minute. You're okay right?" Alice asked, giving me a hug.

"I'm fine. Everything's okay." Nessie replied, happily.

"Like hell it is! I can't believe you ran out like that! Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were?" Edward asked, hyperventilating even though he didn't need to, "And don't think I didn't hear what you were doing to my daughter you mongrel! You're lucky I'm not tempted to sever your head right off your shoulders!"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know she would run after me." Jake responded, plainly.

"Wait, how do you know what...Mama, for the love of all that is good, please don't tell me you let your shield down?" Nessie asked me, as her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

Oh crap. What do I tell her? I guess I might have let it down while I was trying to calm Edward down. Normally I'm good at keeping it up, but I guess I didn't notice I let it down.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling guilty. I hadn't known what Edward heard in her thoughts, but it must have been pretty embarrassing.

"Oh my gosh!" Nessie groaned, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Edward, I think that's enough." Carlisle intervened, gently putting his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go...do something!" Edward shouted, going upstairs.

"Well, I think it's getting a bit late. Nessie, you might want to get to bed soon." Carlisle suggested, calmly.

"Ummm, can I just have a second, Grandpa? Mama?" Nessie asked, quietly.

"Yes, but make it quick. Even though it's your last day tomorrow, you still have to go." I told her, hugging her before I headed back upstairs with Carlisle and Alice.

"You wanna listen to their conversation?" Alice perked up, before Carlisle turned around and gave her a look, "Never mind."

"Thank you." He smiled, disappearing into his office.

_~Renesmee~_

"Man, I still can't believe Daddy saw what we did." I sighed, as Jake and I walked outside to his car.

"Ness, it's okay. At least we're not dead." He told me, trying to lighten things up. I appreciated his attempt.

"It's not that it's just...I'm worried that he'll be so against our relationship. He clearly knows now." I said, sadly.

"I think we just have to give him sometime to warm up to it. Just like I warmed up to everyone else." Jake responded, leaning against his Rabbit, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can you stay, please? I mean, you stayed all the time when I was little." I mumbled, just before we kissed again. It wasn't as rough and lustful like the one we had fifteen minutes ago, but it was gentle.

"I'll stay, as long as Bella's okay with it." He agreed, making me feel giddy inside. After walking back in the house, I found Mama in the kitchen.

"Yes, he can stay for the night. I heard you outside." Mama told me, handing me a glass of juice.

"Thanks, Mama." I replied, sipping my juice.

"Hey, doggie, I wouldn't count on Edward not killing you in your sleep. I highly suggest you don't go to sleep." Uncle Emmett said, while playing his Xbox.

"Just ignore him." I whispered, while we went upstairs.

* * *

_~Bella~_

After all the commotion was finally over with, I left Emmett downstairs while he was cussing at the game. It was nice to see that Nessie and Jake were not angry with each other anymore. It still bothered me that I didn't know why Edward got so upset with Jacob after they came home. I still felt really bad that I had let my shield down. I hadn't meant to by any means, it just happened on accident.

"Hey, what are you reading?" I asked Edward, arriving in our room.

"A Thousand and One Ways to Kill a Dog...it's actually making our lives make more sense. If we kill the dog...," Edward started, before I cut him off.

"No, we're not killing our daughter's...," I told him, as he cut me off quickly.

"Bella don't say that word." Edward muttered, biting his lip.

"I'm just trying to tell you that...," I tried again, getting the same result.

"Don't say it!" Edward exclaimed, gripping the book.

"Fine. I won't say it." I replied, plainly.

"Thank you." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Boyfriend." I responded quickly, grinning to myself.

"Ahhh! _Damnit_, Bella!" Edward shouted, slamming the book down in his lap.

"What? I really don't see a problem...you knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He 'you know what' on her." I reminded him, lying on his shoulder.

"I am aware, thank you, that my daughter is pretty much betrothed to a dog." He growled, setting his ridiculous titled book on the nightstand.

"You act like you don't even like Jacob. Even you have to admit it, he's not that bad when it comes to Nessie." I explained, gently.

I knew this subject was highly sensitive to Edward. The fact that our six year old daughter was growing up so fast had a huge effect on him. He felt like her childhood had been literally non-existent because of her quick aging, and he always blamed himself. The most he's ever wanted for our daughter was to have what we knew she couldn't have, which was a normal childhood like humans.

"I know he's not horrible when it comes to her. I understand that she's immortal like you and I, but I just wanted her to have somewhat of a normal childhood." He sighed, quietly.

"You can't keep blaming yourself. I'm pretty sure she's grateful to have a life to begin with, after everything it took for her to be here." I said, reminscing when I gave birth to her.

"Very true, love. I can't begin to tell you how much she loves you for that." He smiled, holding me close to him. Things were now back in balance.

_~Jacob~_

There are two things I rather be doing at the moment. Sleeping with my imprint/new girlfriend and not running patrols. I had intended to spend the rest of the night with Nessie, but I completely forgot before she followed me to my house I was going to run patrols. I guess that's what I get for being the Alpha.

_Hey, boss, what's up? _I heard Seth ask, sneaking up behind me. I hated when he did that.

_Sup, Seth? And next time you say hi, can you not sneak up behind me? _I questioned, rolling my eyes.

_Sorry...I thought you heard me, _He admitted, nonchalantly.

_Seth, I asked you to wait for me...gosh, I really hate running when I don't have to..._Leah mentioned, sounding bitchy as always.

_Can you please get over yourself for like five minutes, Leah? Damn, woman you complain more than any girl I've met, _Embry responded, showing up with Brady, Paul, Quil, and Jared.

_I agree, it's so annoying to hear you bitch all day, _Quil added, showing he was clearly annoyed.

_Anyway, can we start patrolling and not comment on Leah's obvious bitchness?_ I asked, walking through the forest.

_Awww, is someone on edge cuz they can't spend time with their imprint?_ Jared asked, making me growl at him.

_I guess you could say that...Ness just told me that she loves me..._I told them, making everyone go silent.

_Whoa, really? _Brady mumbled, cluelessly.

_Yeah, that's what he said genius. I'm happy for ya man, _Paul told me, nodding at me.

_I agree, dude. That's cool that your imprint actually feels the same, _Quil added, as we kept up on the trail.

_Thanks. I just rather be there with her than doing this for the next hour, _I admitted, whining a little bit.

_~Renesmee~_

Finally, it was my last day of junior year. I sat in my last hour class, staring at the clock. Only two more minutes until the final bell rang. That meant only fourteen more hours until our flight left for Palm Springs. I still felt really upset because Jake wasn't going with us. Now that I had only been his girlfriend for only a day, I really wasn't looking forward to leaving him so soon. This was really the only downside to my day, but it felt like more than just one downside...it felt like a million of downsides.

Once the bell finally rang, everyone was rushing out of school. Like always, people started screaming in excitement for the summer. Papers were flying and so was silly string. Typical high school kids.

"Aren't you excited that we're out?" Nathan asked, appearing behind me.

"Yes. Now I can finally go to Palm Springs...," I told him, trying to smile.

"You're sad you have to leave Jacob for a week?" He questioned, figuring out my sadness.

"Yeah. I mean, we just got together last night and now I'm leaving him already." I explained, sighing.

"It'll be okay. Remember that time Summer was away from her psycho ex-boyfriend? How she complained nonstop when he went to visit his grandparents? Even though she bitched a lot, she turned out fine." Nathan responded, making me feel somewhat better.

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't want to see his face when we have to leave." I admitted, approaching the parking lot, "Well, I'll catch you when I get back. I hope you have fun up in Denali."

"Will do. I haven't seen everyone since spring break. Have fun in Cali." Nathan replied, hugging me as he headed to his car.

After jumping into my car, I quickly drove home so that I could finish packing. I still had to decide...well, with Alice's help...decide which bikini to take with me. I had like thirty bikini's in my closet, which Daddy wasn't too fond of. When I went swimming with the pack a year ago, he made me change into a one piece, saying something about protecting my bodily parts from hormonal wolves. Now that I think about it, he was probably referring to Jake. Once I pulled into the garage, I noticed that outside, Jake's Rabbit was parked near the door to our house. It was weird because normally he'd be at the garage working right now.

"Mama, Daddy, Jake, people, I'm home." I called, setting my keys and purse down near the coat rack.

"Hey, Nudger, are you happy school's over?" Mama asked, appearing from upstairs. Today, Mama wore her shoulder length hair in cute little wavy curls. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her normal jeans and t-shirt. Instead, she wore a black dressy tank top, grey diamond patterned leggings, and my neon rainbow fuzzy slippers.

"Yes, greatly," I told her, letting my sadness leak, "Where's Jacob?"

"He went out grocery shopping with Esme and Emmett before we leave. He offered to push the cart and carry the bags," Mama responded, while we went upstairs, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little sad that I have to leave Jake for eight days." I replied, as we migrated into Alice and Jasper's room. She had all our suitcases on her bed. I noticed that Mama and Alice looked at each other for few seconds.

"Should we tell her?" Mama asked Alice, trying not to smile.

"We can. Just shield us," Alice said, smiling, "Okay, we don't want you to spoil the surprise, but I saw Esme asking Jake and the pack to come with us to Palm Springs."

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat, "Aunt Alice, don't joke around like that...seriously."

"I'm not joking, Nessie, I'm dead serious. I don't know if he accepted the offer yet, since I can't see him, but I'm positive that Esme asked him." Alice convinced me, giving me her face that told me she was telling the truth.

"...Ahhhh! This is great! He's really coming with us!" I chirped, jumping up and down.

"You can't say anything. Your grandmother will be upset if you ruin her surprise for you. Pretend to be surprised, for our sake." Mama warned me, gently.

"I won't say anything. I promise." I told them, hugging Mama, "You know, I'm adapting more to your coldness."

"I didn't know that when you came along that you would be nearly the same body temperature as Jacob. I can't really control the cold-skinned thing." Mama smiled, kissing my forehead, "Go do something that teenagers do."

"Okay, if you call browsing online for a new stereo with an iPod capability normal." I giggled, heading downstairs. I got really excited when I caught Jake's scent. That meant Nanna was back from the store.

"Hey, you're home." Jake smiled, wrapping me up in his warm arms.

"Yeah, just got here actually." I chirped, just before I was about to kiss him.

"Hand check." Daddy muttered, popping Jake upside the head.

"Hey!" Jake grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Daddy...," I growled, giving him my death glare.

"Too bad that only works when I do it." He smirked, in satisfaction, "While you're in here, you're always welcome to help your grandmother put the groceries away."

"You just like ticking me off, don't you?" I asked him, sarcastically, "Don't answer that."

"Wasn't planning to." Daddy said, taking his thermos full of blood out of the refridgerator. I know that wasn't what normal families did everyday, but since when have I ever lived in a normal home?

"Anyway, Ness, I got news." Jake told me, interrupting Daddy.

"Yeah?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Uhh, I guess I'm going with you down south...well, me and the pack." He told me, as I tried to contain my excitement.

"That's great! Are you sure positive you wanna come?" I questioned, curiously.

"Sure, Ness. I'm everywhere you are." He told me, making me smile.

"Awww, you're so sweet." I grinned, hugging him.

"Aacck, I'm gonna throw up." I heard Daddy mumble, swiftly leaving the kitchen.

"You know, your old man sure is a pain in the ass sometimes, but I've grown used to Eddie's commentary." Jake said, using the nickname that Daddy didn't like.

"The next time I hear that Jacob, I'll kill you." Daddy shouted, from upstairs. I swear, things never change.

* * *

**Okay...so I guess that went well. Anyway, time to head off and write another chapter...but not without a preview: **

_This was far beyond my dream. I couldn't believe this was happening. Him and I together, like this...that is, until Seth kills the mood. Damnit!_

**Oh, for anyone who's interested, I put some links below in reference to things in the story**:

***Nessie's dressy outfit**: .com/cgi/set?id=15263126

***Bella's hair style**:

**Well, until next time...**

**Cherriez**


	3. Memories

**Well, its been...well, I have no idea how long its been since I've updated, but seeing as how I don't remember I'll just say it's been a pretty long time...so I'm gonna get right to it!**

**Oh, I know at the end of the last chapter I added two links...I forgot one on accident...here's the one for Bella's hair description: **

**I hope that link works! Thanks for reviewing guys!**

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_~Teenage Dream- Katy Perry~_

Memories

* * *

Our flight left about an hour ago. During the flight, I cuddled up in my handmade fleece blanket and pillow with my iTouch. I was wearing my baggy, black sweatpants, my Betty Boop shirt that says _Flirt _at the top, and my tan, slippers with fur around them. My hair was in loose waves and I was too tired to wear makeup. Jacob always told me that I looked better when I wasn't wearing makeup and that when my hair is like it is now, he gets an urge to smell my hair.

"If you're so tired, why don't you go to sleep?" He asked me, rustling my hair.

"I don't know. I'm trying, but I just can't seem to." I smiled, yawning a little bit.

"Come here." Jacob told me, as I moved my head onto his shoulder. When I closed my eyes, I could have sworn I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing because I heard Daddy getting mad.

_Seriously, I'm just going to sleep...how is that such a bad thing?_

"Never mind, Renesmee." Daddy told me, going back to reading his book.

I really didn't understand what the problem was. I mean, I get the whole father-daughter thing, but seriously, I've known Jake my entire life. I trusted him as much as I trusted our whole family. He would never cause me any harm or let me be in any type of danger. Ignoring Daddy being mad, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_This dream was different. It wasn't like all the other dreams I had about Jake. I was sitting on the beach in La Push, watching the waves hit the rocks and sand. I was wearing my favorite strapless sundress from Hollister and my heart locket that had a picture of Jake and I in it. My brown...or black locks were blowing with the gentle wind. I felt a mix of anxious and excitement. As I kept twidling my thumbs, I smelled him getting closer. Once I turned around, I noticed he was in wolf form. He always reminded me of a stuffed animal when he was in wolf form._

_"Hey!" I greeted, as he came into view of me. He nuzzled his head on my arm gently. _

_"I know you have something to tell me, or else you wouldn't be in wolf form. You don't have to worry, you know I'll always listen." I told him, sweetly, as I petted his muzzle. Hesistantly, he went behind a tree and phased back into a human. _

_"How did you figure out my master plan?" He asked me, throwing a white t-shirt on._

_"Because you're too obvious. Now, what's wrong?" I questioned, smiling._

_"You know I love you a lot, right." He said, sitting down on the rock next to mine._

_"Yeah." I responded._

_"Well, I wanted to talk to you about...," Jake started, just before everything started getting really blurry._

After a little bit, I slowly came to. That was the weirdest dream I've had and it got me thinking. Jake had something important to tell me, but just what exactly? Was it something life-threatening? If so, I was seriously done with all the life threatening crap. I already had to face the Volturi and after that, I just wanted my life to be somewhat normal...or close to normal as I could get.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up." He told me, stroking my cheek.

"Yeah." I yawned, realizing my head was on his chest, rather than his shoulder. I realized the flight had stopped and everyone was getting off the plane. After yawning a couple more times, I picked up my pillow, blanket, and purse before walking off the plane. It was overcast outside, so no one had to worry about glowing like a huge diamond ring. While we were walking through the terminal, I took out my phone and noticed Sami, another Quileute friend of mine and Jake's, texted me.

_Hey! I heard you were in Cali for a week :)_

Before getting my luggage, I quickly texted her back. Sami, outside of the rest of Jacob's pack, was one of my really good friends. She used to live on the reservation with Jacob and everyone else, but her mom got a better job and moved just outside of the reservation. She and Jacob are still very good friends, but they've never really been attracted to each other.

_Yeah. Fam vacay including Jake and the pck...shud b a fun time :D_

"Do you mind not acting like a human teenager for like five minutes? Jeez girl, I swear you text more than this whole family." Jasper said, snatching my phone.

"Give it back!" I whined, sounding like a few week old me.

"I'll give it back when we get to the resort. Now go get your luggage." Jasper told me, holding my phone too far up for me to get snatch it from his hand.

"Can you two not act like six year olds?" Nanna Esme questioned, while holding Grandpa Carlisle's hand.

"Umm, Nanna, I'm actually six years old." I mentioned, while she and Grandpa giggled at little bit, "Hey, Jake, could you be dear and get my luggage?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jake asked, as his eyes turned into saucers.

"Yes, I'm kidding." I smiled, grabbing my suitcases.

"So, how exactly are we getting to this place?" He questioned, as I ignored the fact that Daddy and Mama were walking behind us.

"I'm pretty sure by car...or cars." I told him, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm just glad I get to spend this time with you. I'll admit, at first I felt kind of awkward when Esme asked me and the pack to come...and because I'd have to deal with certain people." Jake explained, shyly.

"Trust me, I know what you mean by certain people." I giggled.

"You are aware that not only can I read minds, but I'm literally three feet behind you and can hear everything you're saying." Daddy said, glaring at Jake.

"Honey, they did it on purpose." Mama told him, trying not to laugh.

"Watch your back, _dog_. We wouldn't want to lose you to soon." Daddy responded, glaring at Jacob.

* * *

_~Jacob~_

As all the guys were putting the luggage in the three SUV's we rented, I couldn't help but think about this trip. I mean, we're in California and it's summer. I couldn't help but think about what exactly everyone would be doing for the next eight days. I knew Doc would be spending time with Esme. Bella and Edward would be doing whatever. Hopefully I won't have to worry about Blondie and Emmett doing...oh God, I can't even say it without throwing up. I didn't even have to be a wolf to know that the pack would be trying to get with girls around the hotel...well, only the ones who haven't imprinted.

Speaking of imprinting, I still had yet to tell Nessie. We've only been technically going out for about a week or so, but I still felt really bad. The guilt was starting to eat away at me slowly. Bella and Edward had been bugging me to tell her, but I wanted to wait until after her birthday. That's when she'd be an adult and stop aging forever.

Back to thinking about this trip. The weather was supposively supposed to be most cloudy, with the exception of the next couple days. I couldn't help but imagining Nessie in a bikini. I've been thinking about it since we got off the plane, but I had to keep thinking of random songs in my head so that Edward wouldn't catch me, and possibly kill me.

"Seth, dude, calm down. I'm sure you won't have too much of a problem attracting girls with your dorkiness." Embry teased, as him and Quil started laughing.

"Look, don't hate on me because I'm the only one in this pack that has swag." Seth said, as everyone else started laughing.

"I'm kind of glad that I imprinted, because now all this talk about flirting get's on my nerves." Quil told me, smirking a little bit.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I murmurred, bending the lower half of my body just so i could get in the back of the SUV with Nessie.

"I swear, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I were seven foot." She teased, laughing at the fact I was too tall to fit in this vehicle.

"Leave me and my tallness alone. At least I'm now a squirt like you are." I said, as I started tickling her.

"Come on, stop! Not in the car!" She shrieked, giggling while she was trying to block my hands.

"Don't you just hate new couples?" I heard Alice ask Jasper, shaking her head as if she pitied us.

"Right?" Jasper questioned, looking back at me.

"No, we're just kidding...you guys are cute." Alice smiled, hoping her small pixish self into the driver's seat.

"Mmmm, they're decent. Not as great as us." Jasper added, shrugging.

"I disagree. I think we're better." Nessie replied, cuddling into my shoulder.

"I'm not in this debate." I mentioned, not knowing what else to say. It made me feel better when Nessie was cuddle up on me. I had to admit, it was kind of cute to see how small she is in comparison to me. I knew it was still weird for her to get used to me being two feet taller than her. I could help it, that's what came with being a werewolf. While she was lying on me, she showed me her thoughts. She was thinking about what we should do while we're on vacation and how much there is to do, but she mostly wanted to sleep some more.

"If you wanna sleep then we'll sleep. I am a little jet-lagged too." I whispered, just before shortly falling asleep. I knew from the airport, the ride to the resort would take almost another hour, so this seemed like a good opportunity to catch up on some sleep.

_~Renesmee~_

Eventually we arrived at the Riviera hotel and resort. It was still cloudy outside, but lucky no rain. I was waiting with Alice, Mama, and the pack in the lobby for Grandpa Carlisle to check us in. I was so exhausted from the plane ride here and the car ride didn't really help a lot. All I wanted to do was sleep. It was ten minutes to eight at the moment.

At least while I was unpacking in our suite, I could think about what Jake and the rest of us were going to do. I had such a long list of things to do. I know that I was only six years old, but I really wanted to venture out and party. I mean, I normally didn't like partying because of the impressions I saw on television, but I was willing to try it before I knock it. I already knew that I would be out in my bikini any day there was sun or any day if I felt like it. I wanted to also go see other sites around the resort and do all the other good stuff that comes with this resort.

"Here's everyone's keys. Don't lose them, because I don't want to have to bother with other ones." Nanna Esme told us, handing Mama half of them to give to the pack.

"For the next eight days, it's all about partying and hitting up hot girls," Embry muttered, as him and Collin already spotted some girls walking by, "Ooh, I'd like to be in those jeans."

"Oh my God, can you guys not be hormonal teenage wolves for like five minutes?" I sighed, checking my phone. Sami texted me back.

_Hey, where did you guys say you were staying?_

I tapped my screen and started texting away.

_The Riviera Hotel and Resort. Y?_

Before I had a chance to blink, I saw Sami and her mom walk through the entrance into the resort. I was in such shock because even though I loved Mama, Nanna, and my two aunts, I needed girl time with someone who wasn't above a few hundred years old.

"Oh my God! Nessie!" Sami exclaimed, running towards us and giving me a hug. She had changed so much since the last time I saw her. She actually looked like a girl. Her dark, jet black hair was in cute, loose curls with cute swept bangs and she was wearing a strapless, vibrant blue dress with black flip flops and so many silver necklaces. I noticed that her eyes were a dark hazel color.

"Sami! It's so good to see you!" I squealed, returning her hug.

"I thought it was strange how you brought up staying here and I remembered my mom and I are here for her business trip." Sami mentioned, passively.

"Whoa. Look who decided to crash the party." Embry smiled, giving Sami a hug.

"Hey. I miss you guys. Damn, you all got converted? I figured that would happen." She joked, noticing the pack tattoo on his shoulder.

"You never fail to amuse me kid." Jake said, noticing Sami was here.

"Oh shit! How the hell did you get so damn tall?" Sami asked, shocked at Jake's height, "It's great to see you guys again."

While everyone was catching up, I noticed that Seth was blushing like a ripe red tomato and staring at Sami like she was heaven on earth. Jake and the guys had explained to me that Seth had the biggest crush on Sami since they were all little.

"Hey, Seth." Sami greeted, sweetly.

"Hey...Sa...Sami." Seth stammered, almost falling over the coffee table where we were sitting. I could hear Embry and Brady laughing quietly. Poor Seth.

"Well, I think we should all get going. Come on, Nudger." Mama told me, quietly.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you later. Just text me your room number." I told Sami, hugging her again before we left.

"Kay. I'm going to find my mom." She responded, leaving us.

I rushed to catch up with my family in the elevator. Apparently we were all staying in Presidential suites on the the third floor. As I opened the door to the suite I'd be sharing with Jake and Seth, it looked so awesome. The parlor looked so gorgeous. I set my suitcases by the room that I claimed as Jake and mine, which of course was the master bedroom. Our bathroom had two robes with a bath and a shower stall. The patio was the highlight of our suite with an excellent view of a pool with a cabana.

"Wow, Doc sure knows how to stay comfy." Jake said, as him and Seth arrived in our room.

"This place is pretty tight." Seth agreed, looking around, "Did you call dibs on a room yet?"

"Uh, yeah, our room is the one upstairs, and yours is this one." I told him, nodding my head towards the room across the parlor.

"Okay, just take the room with the patio. Bitches." Seth murmurred, but I knew he was joking, "Oh yeah, when we're trying to sleep can you not making any noises please?"

"Bro, we've only been going out for like a week or two. We're not gonna do it, especially knowing you can't keep anything to yourself." Jake told him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Sure, that's what you say now...until you get in the mood, then everything you said goes straight out the window." Seth smirked, as he broke out into laughter.

"Hey! What Jacob and I do isn't any of your business or anyone else's." I argued, shocked that he would think something like that.

"Guys, I was just kidding. I'll be back, I'm gonna find the other guys. See ya." Seth said, sticking his card key in his pocket.

"I seriously don't understand how I've put up with that boy for so long." Jacob chuckled, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You guys know you love him." I smiled, cuddling my face on his warm chest, even through his shirt.

"I'm gonna go with Seth and see how the guys are holding up. Are you going to be fine while I'm gone?" Jake asked, rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah, I planned on taking a nap for a little bit. It's still too early for me." I responded, sounding even more tired.

"I'm sorry, but you're so cute when you're tired." Jake smiled, picking me up as he ascended the stairs to our room.

"It's not my fault. My family fails to understand that I'm the only one that sleeps." I mumbled, as my eyes started drifting.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said you were tired. Get some sleep. I'll be back soon." He said, tucking me in our fluffy hotel bed.

"This is still so weird for me. You used to tuck me in all the time when I was little and its weird now for some reason since we're actually together." I said, patting his muscular upper arm.

"You're so silly when you're tired. Go to sleep." He chuckled, pecking my lips before he left. He was truly the greatest boyfriend.

* * *

_~Seth~_

While I left Ness and Jake to do whatever they were doing, I went to the pop machine down the hall and got myself a Dr. Pepper. After I took a quick swig, I texted Sami to ask what her room number was. I hadn't seen her in two years, which seemed like ages to me for some reason. I hope I don't make a fool of myself again. I didn't appreciate Embry and Brady laughing at me, that just made me feel even more like a little pussy. I couldn't help it. Sami is seriously like the hottest Quileute girl I've ever seen. I've seen plenty of red chicks and she's by far the hottest. Everytime I see her I want to wreck her. Yeah, I know that's a bad way to put it, but how else was I supposed to describe it. After losing myself in my thoughts, I felt my phone vibrate. It was Sami.

_We're in room 256. You can come now if you'd like...I wanna catch up :)_

Wow, that was a shock. She actually wanted to see me. I've had a crush on her since I was like twelve, even though back then she didn't care about acting like a girl when she used to like getting dirty and hanging out with the guys. Now, things were different. She obviously changed a lot. She cares about look pretty and clean like all girls do.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard Jake ask, appearing from down the hall.

"Oh, not much. The guys are in there if you wanna go see what they're up to." I told him, casually.

"So, you really got a thing for Sami, huh?" Jake asked, out of the blue, "I've seen the way you look at her, bro. You're into her big time."

"I actually wanted to talk with you about that. I think I...I might have...imprinted on her." I sighed, biting my lip.

"I know. I saw the way you were staring at her downstairs. I mean, I would give you advice, but I haven't even told my imprint that I imprinted on her because...you know that story. If anything, I'd suggest you spend some time with her for the next few days or however long she's here." Jake explained, in his Alpha tone. Figures.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot," I smiled, happy that he was able to somewhat help me, "Umm, I'm gonna go talk with her. See ya."

_~Renesmee~_

I slowly woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off to the 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' jingle from _Family Guy_. After shutting my alarm off, I noticed that it was four o' clock in the afternoon. I heard the shower being shut off in the bathroom, and shorly after Jake walked out in just jeans, leaving his gorgeous body for me to see.

"Hey. Have a good sleep?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Yeah. I'm just amazed at how long I slept." I told him, sitting up. I could feel the heat coming off his body. Man, why did he have to be so damn hot? It took me a little bit, but I noticed we were getting closer, until our lips met. This was far beyond my dream. I couldn't believe this was happening. Him and I together like this...that is, until Seth kills the mood. Damnit!

"Hey, guys...am I interrupting something?" Seth asked, after Jake and I jumped apart from each other.

"Just a little bit." Jake replied, giving Seth a look.

"My bad. Ness, Daddy Vamp wants to talk to you in their room." Seth told me, making me roll my eyes.

"Kay. Thanks, Seth." I said, as Seth took off downstairs.

"Sorry about him. He just really likes doing that." Jake mentioned, after Seth was gone.

"It's okay. I'll be back." I responded, pecking his lips before I left. Hesitantly, I walked down the hall towards Mama and Daddy's room. I really hope he didn't see that Jake and I were having a hot makeout session in our room just a few seconds ago. I mean, seriously I'm almost seven years old...seventeen years old. Anyway you look at it, I should be treated like I'm that age. I'm with Jake and everyone just needs to chill. I knocked on the door and waited for Mama to answer the door.

"Hey, Nudger." Mama greeted, pinching my cheek.

"Hey. Seth told me Daddy wanted to talk," I told her, giving her a hug, "Please tell me its not about what he heard?"

"I don't know, baby, just go talk to your father." Mama shrugged, giving me a kiss. As I walked further into their room, I saw Daddy sitting in the parlor reading a book.

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked, sounding a lot more irritated than I felt. I got more of a glimpse at the title of his book. It was called _'1,001 Ways to Kill A Dog'_. Seriously?

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you were going to spend time with...the d-...Jacob." Daddy responded, sounding like he was going to vomit from saying my boyfriend's name.

"Yeah, later on we might all hang out. Why?" I asked, still glaring at his book, "And that book...why?"

"Your mother and I were going to a sushi restaurant that's twenty minutes from here and wanted to know if you wanted to go...and this book is actually quite intriguing. My life makes much more sense." He explained, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't know why you and Mama are going to eat sushi. I thought this family didn't eat human food, except for me." I muttered, curiously.

"Well, I came across sushi and its actually one thing humans eat that doesn't taste like cardboard to me." Daddy shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Okay. Ummm, just bring me back something...and Mama, don't wear something that'll make Daddy wanna...you know, the thing that makes me want to shoot myself." I said, as I walked out of their suite. I heard the two of them giggling about my comment that I knew they would disregard. Well, at least they didn't know about Jake and I kissing. Before I turned the door to my suite, I got a text from Daddy.

_Oh, trust me...I know. That's why I started reading the book. I'm currently trying to find a way to cut his lips of his face :}_

_Much love,_

_Dad _

Okay, I'm almost seventeen...or seven, but whatever...when did he start kissing Mama? Probably a day after the started dating. Hell, I wouldn't doubt it. Hypocrite. They have sex at least five times a week, and at the same time, they get mad when Jake and I make out.

Whatever, tonight was about having fun with Sami, Jake, and the pack. Too bad I wasn't single anymore, that way Sami and I could look at hot guys like we used too. That was kind of when my feelings for Jake started changing. I remember there was one time we were over Sami's house when she used to live on the reservation a few years back, and there was one day during the summer that my family went to Denali for the sunny weekend. Sami's mom had asked Jake and the guys to wash her and Sami's dad's car. Sami and I were on the porch drinking 2 liters of Dr. Pepper while we watched the half naked guys wash the cars. Just seeing half naked muscular guys was so hot. I couldn't help but get mesmerized by Jake's body out of all them. Sami noticed at the time and always picked on me because of how I literally drooled at the sight of water glistening off him.

It's funny how things turn out sometimes. I used to picture myself with him and now I get the real thing. It makes me happy to ponder on the memories I thought were stupid at the time. Once I was back in our suite, it was still a quarter to five. We weren't going out until like eight, so I had about three hours to chill, so I took my suitcase and went to Alice and Jasper's suite.

_~Seth~_

I finally got up the courage to catch up with Sami. I stood in front her suite for the longest time and knocked on the door. I was so nervous. I'd always tried talk to girls and it always in ended with a girl saying she had a guy and feeling apologetic because I was 'cute'. Yeah, I've heard it all before. I got wrapped in my thoughts for like the umpteenth time that I didn't realize Sami opened the door.

"Hey, Seth! I've been waiting for you to come by!" She chirped, as I noticed she was in one of the hotel robes that was opened to reveal her all black bra and panties with her torso sporting a belly ring. It looked like something from a Victoria's Secret catalog. I couldn't help but let my mind drift. Flashes of me doing more than making out with her came to mind. Man, now I know how Jake feels with Nessie.

"Seth...Seth!" She shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I muttered, blinking a few times.

"I was saying that you can come in so you don't have to stand outside." She told me, smiling.

"Right, sorry," I blushed, walking into the suite, "Where's your mom?"

"She's going to be out at a meeting for another two hours." Sami replied, after we sat down on the couch and removed her robe, "So, how have you been lately?"

"I've been boning...I mean, I've been doing great. Just doing stuff." I told her, hoping she didn't catch onto my slip up.

"Great. I mean, ever since I moved off the reservation, no one really talks to me that much anymore. No one calls, except Ness. I mean, I have friends at school, but they're not like you guys. People on the rez were like family to me. Even though you may not have known everyone, but everyone was still very friendly and gave off that family vibe. You, Jake, and the other guys are the ones I was the most close to. Just because I moved, it doesn't mean I don't miss home." Sami explained, sighing.

"I'm sorry. When you moved, I was kind of going through some things. I was...," I started, before she cut me off.

"I know. You were starting to become a wolf. I remembered when the others started acting funny when they transformed into wolves." She filled in, plainly.

"I'm sorry. It really did hurt me when you left and it hurt worse because I didn't get to say goodbye." I muttered, quietly.

"I waited for you, but you never showed up. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be inconsiderate. I knew what you were becoming, and my mom didn't want me around you because she was afraid I'd get hurt." Sami said, gently.

"Your mom was right. I don't think I could bare seeing you hurt all because of what I was becoming. We're best friends." I mentioned, as her face fell a little flat.

"Sure, we're best friends." She smiled, I knew she was trying to cover up. I offended her. But wait, why was she getting offended? She didn't even feel that way for me back on the rez. I used to be crazy about her, but when I admitted to her how I felt, she did the same thing all the girls did. She let me down easy.

"Sami...what's going on? You've been acting weird since I got in here. I'm seeing you in nothing but a bra and panties, not that I mind...but we keep going back and forth about you moving...," I said, as I continued to ramble.

"Seth, I'm in lo...," She started, before her phone started ringing, "Hello? Yeah, I'll be ready by seven thirty. Yeah, bye."

"I should probably go...and get...," I mumbled, just before she pulled my head in towards hers. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. Her lips were warm and tasted like fresh peppermint. I took her lips just as eagerly as she took mine. Soon, our tongues were intertwined in a raging battle of dominance. I couldn't believe that my nineteen year old best friend and imprint was making out with me.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't meant to...," She whispered, before I took her lips again. I was so overwhelmed that my imprint was kissing me. I wanted more. After a little bit, she was kissing me back again, but grew hesitant, "I think we should both get ready! We don't want to keep Ness and the others waiting."

"Right. I'm gonna...go." I agreed, a little too much for my taste. After I shut the door, I bolted down the hallway and found the nearest exit and phased. I was too overwhelmed by what happened. I wasn't mad, but I wasn't really happy either. I didn't know what was going on, but I had to get away.

_Seth, what happened? _I heard Jake think, sounding worried, _I caught a glimpse of what happened with Sami and the next thing I see is you bolting out. What's going on?_

_I'm too overwhelmed right now. Sami was kissing...well, we were making out in her suite. She was in nothing but her bra and panties and I couldn't take it. We were talking about when she left and then bam! We're kissing._

_Whoa! Yeah, go for a run man, but don't be too long. We're still going out later, _Jake told me, cautiously.

_I don't think I can go with guys. It'll be too awkward...after what just happened, _I explained, sadly.

_Just take the time you need man. I remember when I imprinted on Nessie. I had to run around Canada a few times to clear my head. I'll catch up with you later, I'm getting back to Ness, _He told me, bolting behind a tree to phase back.

* * *

**Sooooo, so majorly heated stuff. Well, just as a warning, things are only going to get hotter. Here's yet another preview to the next chapter...**

_Maybe this is what it felt like to actually love someone. I guess now I can kind of understand how my parents felt about each other when they were young. Just to love someone till the point that you never wanted to be without them and have someone love you so much that you never get tired of it. Now I finally knew just how much I needed Jake in my life. Till the point where I never wanted to let go of him._

**Until next time, see ya guys!**

**Cherriez**


	4. Experience

**So I'm glad that it's the holidays. I was seriously starting to get annoyed with school. Now I finally have time to write and stuff. Thnxs again for the reviews guys, they mean a lot! **

_I'd catch a grenade for ya,_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya,_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya,_

_You'd know I'd do anything for ya,_

_Oh oh, I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I'd die for you baby, but you won't do the same..._

_~Grenade-Bruno Mars~_

Experience

* * *

Despite everything that was going on with Sami and Seth, we both spent the last couple hours getting ready. Before, Alice helped me find something hot to wear when we all hang out. She picked out one of my brand new dresses that I got when we went shopping. It was a pale, lavender dress with turquoise and black floral print, which was strapless of course. On the bottom, my dress showed off my new black slick leggings with my strappy heels. It accentuated my curves and really brought out my chest. I wore little makeup. My new moisturizer made my face glow a little more. I put on two coats of lengthening mascara, my favorite mint lip gloss, and thin eyeliner. Right now, Sami and I both were doing our hair. Jake and Embry were down stairs watching sports on the big screen in the main room, since all the did was throw on something. Figures that guys would do something like that.

For the last few minutes, Sami had been telling me about what happened with her and Seth before we started getting ready.

"So wait a minute, you opened the door for him in your bra and panties?" I asked her, while I curled a strand of my dark hair.

"Yeah. I don't know what I thought I was doing. I mean, it went from that to us kissing and then we stopped." Sami explained, plainly, "I mean, the way he kissed me, it had so much spark in it. What freaked me out is how into it he was. I think he wanted it more than I did."

"Wow, that must have been pretty hot. So you really love him, right?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I do. It's just that, I'm scared. I know what the risk is in dating a wolf. I'm afraid that what happened with Emily and Sam might happen with Seth and I. There'd be so much pain and I don't know if I can take it." She explained, modestly.

"That's the point of being in a relationship. To show the person you love just how much you love them, and despite all the dumb shit that comes your way, you can still go back to the way you were before." I explained, finally understanding the situation between my parents. Mama and Daddy went through hell and back so many times that in the end, they managed to get back to the way things were when they first got together.

"Maybe, I'll try. I just hope that it's not too awkward between us when we go out tonight. I don't want to be a killjoy." Sami mentioned, unplugging her straightener, "You look hot, mami!"

"Thanks." I smiled, as I finished curling my hair. Once I was done, I put on all my accessories. Silver chain necklaces, with charcoal and black rings to match my black nail polish. Tonight was gonna be a good one.

_~Jacob~_

While I was watching a baseball game on TV, I thought about what happened to Seth earlier. I felt bad for the kid, but I felt even worse for myself. I hadn't even told Nessie what I promised Bella and Edward I'd tell her, which was that I imprinted on her and that I used to have a thing for Bella. I kind of felt where Seth was coming from, but the only difference is he had nothing holding him back from telling Sami he imprinted on her.

"So dude, Seth and Sami? Really?" Embry asked, still staring at the TV.

"Yeah, man. I don't see how that's hard to understand." I told him, plainly.

"It's just...surprising. Who knew that Seth could get with such hot red like Sami." Embry mentioned, bringing up a good point. I mean, Sami was a good looking girl. Not as hot as Ness, but she came second. The point being, Seth was kind of a dork sometimes, but he was still a good kid and I think that things with him and Sami will work itself out.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered, hearing clicking sounds coming from the stairs. I think I literally almost died in my seat on the couch then and there. My imprint was dressed to kill, well...at least kill me. She was wearing a light purple dress that made me want to do her the instant I got up from the couch. She looked curvier than usual, especially her chest. It looked bigger than she conveyed to me. Maybe she was lying about the actual size of her chest.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" She asked, as I kept staring at her, "Uhh, Jake?"

"I think he's shocked by how hot you look right now." Sami whispered, giggling at Jake.

"Yeah, he's like a drooling dog. No pun intended." Embry agreed, as well all laughed at him.

"Okay, like you've never drooled over me." I argued, rolling my eyes.

"Actually, he's got you on that Ness." Sami told me, still laughing.

"You promised not to talk about that!" Nessie shouted, blushing a little bit.

"Oh, so you have drooled over me before?" I questioned, smiling.

"Anyway, I think we should go. The other guys are probably waiting on us." She said, rushing out our suite.

"Wait, Ness." I told her, after Embry and Sami walked out in front of us, "You look so fucking hot right now."

"I'm glad I turn you on." She muttered, almost making my jeans tighten.

"Everyone ready to party?" Paul asked, as the wolves went crazy.

"So, how did things go with talk with Sami?" I asked Nessie, holding her hand.

"She loves him, but she's scared. She needs him to reassure her. She doesn't want to end up in the same situation Emily and Sam were in." She admitted, quietly.

"Seth, he just loves her so much he can't control himself. I just hope they both aren't buzz kill." I replied, shrugging.

"Hey, be nice." She reminded me, giving me a look.

"I am nice." I mumbled, catching up to my hyperactive pack. Only if I weren't Alpha sometimes.

* * *

_~Bella~_

"Can we go back now?" Edward asked me, for the millionth time while he was driving us to the sushi restaurant.

"No, Edward, we cannot go back now." I told him, rolling my eyes. After hearing Jake's thoughts about wanting to screw our baby girl, he's been on edge the entire way out of the resort.

"I swear, at some point, I'm going to kill the mongrel." Edward pointed out, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Edward, for one, stop gripping the wheel so tight. Two, do you seriously think that Jake is going to screw our daughter knowing we're all in the same proximity as each other?" I questioned, making him actually think about it.

"Well, you have to account for the fact that dogs can be quite dumb." He mumbled, stubbornly.

"Edward...," I growled, giving him my look.

"Okay, I guess not." He answered, grumbling a little bit.

"Great. Now it's all out of our systems and now we can just enjoy being alone." I reminded him, giving him a bright smile. After a little while, I noticed we finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"You're right, love. Let's just go eat, and forget about the mongrel I'm going to kill as soon as we get back." Edward responded, shutting the door.

Somethings never change.

_~Renesmee~_

While everyone was waiting to be seated for dinner, I was taking pictures of all the decor around the restaurant. We decided to go to an Italian restaurant since everyone was in the mood for it. Plus, Sami mentioned they had drinks, which was always a plus...but I decided to pass. I remembered that Jake's mother passed away from a car accident from a drunk driver hitting her. It would make sense that he didn't drink a lot. Knowing that, I tried to be sensitive to his feelings.

"Ooh, they have calzones! But I really want this swordfish stuff." Sami said, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey, can I start you guys of with some drinks?" Our waitress asked, happily. I noticed that she was eyeing Jacob a little too much for my taste. Yes, I knew my boyfriend was hot, but he was mine for a reason.

"Umm, I'll have an apple martini. Double, please." Sami responded, smiling.

"What about you?" She murmurred, looking at Jake.

"Water is great, thanks." He replied, plainly.

"Can we get a round of blow jobs?" Embry asked, getting more excited than Sami was earlier, "What? We're all at least twenty-one here...well, except Ness."

"Come on, leave her alone." Jake muttered, rubbing my shoulders. He was so sweet.

"What about you sweetie? Did you want some apple juice?" She asked, looking dead at me. She made me want to jump across the table and kick her ass. Who tell hell does this bitch think she is? I could see everyone getting tense.

"Well, for your information...what's your name, Leanne? Yeah, I'm sixteen thank you, and I'll take apple juice when you take a black eye. And I'd like water, thank you." I told her, making everyone stare at me.

"Uhhh, I'll be back." She mumbled, leaving our table.

"Damn, girl, you sent her walking." Jared told me, laughing a little bit.

"I agree, Ness, you got a temper." Quil added, still in shock.

"Well, it's not my fault. First, she insulted my age and then she had the nerve to be checking out my boyfriend." I argued, growling a little bit, "She better be happy I didn't suck her dry."

"Ness, calm down. It's fine. You're the only girl I notice." Jake whispered, kissing my cheek. He always knew how to make a girl feel so special. I hope the only girl that he was making feel special was me.

"Awww, you always know the right thing to say." I cooed, trying not to do my signature goofy smile.

"Hey, I'm filling in for your other waitress. She said some girl scared her really bad." The new waitress said, plainly as everyone glanced at me, "Anyone ready to order or anything?"

Before he said anything, I noticed that Seth was staring at Sami's chest like there was no tomorrow, "I'll have the tuna titra...tetrazini," He corrected himself, sighing.

Embry burst into laughter at that very moment, along with Brady, Paul, Collin, and Quil. I really didn't think it was that funny. I felt somewhat bad for Seth. He really liked Sami and he must feel really awkward after what just happened with Sami a few hours ago.

"Ummm, I think I'll just have a calzone." Sami added, handing her menu to the lady.

"I second that." Jake said, trying to conceal his laughter while Embry kept going.

"I'll have the same." I spoke up, still staring at Embry laughing.

"Just get all calzones, because they're not gonna stop laughing anytime soon," Jared explained, as the lady walked away, "Is there ever a time that we can go in public and never have Embry cause a scene?"

"So far, I'm gonna go with no." Jake responded, shaking his head at Embry still laughing.

"Dude, it was really not that funny. I mean, in the moment, it was funny. You're just dragging this out." Paul said, starting to feel uncomfortable from Embry's laughing.

"Wow. I haven't laughed like that since Jake...," Embry started, before Jake cut him off.

"If you tell that story, I will rip your balls off." He growled, glaring at him.

"Ummm, I'm just gonna go outside for a minute. I'll be back." Seth murmurred, quietly excusing himself. Sami seemed to have noticed and didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I told Jake, rubbing his back before I left. I followed Seth outside the restaurant for a minute. He was sitting on the bench right outside, looking up at the stars.

"Hey." He muttered, sighing.

"Seth, I know you're feeling...down and all, but the only way you're going to feel better is to tell Sami how you feel." I told him, gently.

"I know that, Nessie. It's just, I'm scared that if I tell her that I imprinted on her, she's going to freak out and just avoid me completely." He admitted, putting me into a momentary surprise.

"Wait, you imprinted? Seth, that's great!" I chirped, excitedly. I knew he'd always been worried about not imprinting, and now he has someone.

"Thanks, Ness, but that doesn't help my fear. I just want her to be happy and I'm scared that this imprinting thing is going to screw everything up." Seth mentioned, gripping the sides of his head.

"Seth, I think the best you can do is just tell her. You'll never know until you try." I said, trying to help cheer him up.

"Okay, I'll attempt to try. Thanks, Ness. It means a lot to me that you came out here." He smiled, giving me a hug.

"No problem, Seth." I replied, happy that he was at least smiling a little. Daddy was right about one thing, Seth was the purest and kindest people I've ever met in my life.

* * *

_~Edward~_

For the last few moments of sitting with Bella, I heard everything that was going on between Renesmee and Seth. I guess he's hit a bump in the road, as people would say. He imprinted on Nessie's friend, Sami, and the boy is literally terrified to tell her that he imprinted on her. It made me proud to see how understanding and caring my daughter is. Even when she was an infant almost seven short years ago, she never indulged in herself. Besides Carlisle and Esme, she's the most selfless person that I've known as long as I've been existing.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me, curiously.

"Nessie. She was helping Seth overcome his fear of telling his imprint the truth." I told her, smiling.

"Oh, Seth imprinted? That's great." She responded, somewhat joyful.

"You two are one and the same. I guess the analogy like mother like daughter applies to you two more than I thought." I laughed, thinking of how ridiculously cheesy my comment sounded.

"I can't help that we say the same things...sometimes." Bella muttered, shrugging, "Can we get a check please?"

"So when we get back to the resort...we should...do some things...," I told her, trying to see how she would react.

"Are you trying to suggest that we have sex, Mr. Cullen?" She questioned, trying to tease me.

"Maybe I am...and maybe I am." I replied, before she slammed down one hundred dollars in cash and dragged me out of the restaurant. Sometimes it was just really good to be me.

_~Seth~_

After eating out, everyone decided that we'd go catch a movie. All the guys talked the girls into seeing _The Tourist_. Right now, I couldn't focus on anyone except Sami. I knew I was being a buzz kill, but it didn't matter. I had to figure out someway to tell Sami that I imprinted on her. At the moment, we were just about halfway through the movie. I felt a head on my shoulder, and noticed it was Sami. Even in the dark, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever layed my eyes on. Since I was feeling brave, I gently held her hand. I couldn't believe how soft her skin was. I rubbed my thumb on the top of her hand a little bit, before she whispered something in my ear.

"Can we leave? I'm really not liking this movie." She told me, sweetly. Her voice sounded like an angels to me. Now I kind of understood how Jake got so intranced by Nessie.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied, as we got up and exited the theatre. I could see Nessie winking at me with approval.

"Where do you wanna go?" She asked me, taking my hand.

"It doesn't matter to me. I was just happy to get out of that movie. I mean, that's not what I expected it to be." I admitted, plainly.

"Yeah, I mean, both Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie have played so much better roles in the past. I couldn't deal." She agreed, while we walked into what looked like the mall.

"Look, Sami, I need to tell you something. " I started, as we kept walking.

"What is it?" Sami questioned, continuing to stay in pace with me.

"It's really not easy for me to say this...but, I imprinted on you." I said, feeling a huge relief come off me.

"Seth...," She muttered, before I nervously cut her off.

"I get it. You think I'm cute, but I'm not your type. That's fine...but since I'm imprinted on you, I'm whatever you say I am...a friend, a brother...," I rambled, before she stopped me.

"Or my boyfriend." She told me, making me stare at her with shock, "Seth, I was trying to tell you earlier that I love you, and I want you to be with me."

"Sami, I love you too, and I'd be psyched to be your boyfriend." I smiled, before she hugged me.

"Let's go back to the car." She said, dragging me back to the SUV we all came in. It took us a little bit off walking to actually get back to the car.

"Wait how are we gonna get in...right." I muttered, watching her take the keys out her purse.

"Come here." She told me, pulling me into the backseat. I knew I didn't have to ask her what we were doing, so I kept my mouth shut.

_~Renesmee~_

"Wow, that movie was...," Jake started, not being able to think of a word to describe the movie.

"Horrid." I suggested, lacing my fingers between his.

"Yeah, something like that. It wasn't what I thought it would be," Jake added, as we walked back to the truck, "Where's Sami and Seth?"

"Uh, I guess they may have left early or something." I replied, as well all got closer to car. With my good vision, I could see something in our car moving. It looked like vertical movements for a minute. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, babe?" Jake asked, giving me the weirdest look. I pointed at the SUV and he started laughing too, "Oh my God."

"What?" Paul asked, opening the back door, "Oh, fuck!"

"What the hell is...OH SHIT!" Embry yelled, running away from the car laughing.

"Oh my God...," I heard Sami say, as I watched her and Seth sit up from their comprimising position.

"Seth, dude, why in the back seat man?" Jared asked, sighing, "I mean, I'd at least get a room."

"I'm so glad that my imprint is still nine years old. At least I don't have to worry about this for God knows how long." Quil muttered, sounding quite irritated. I could still hear Collin and Brady laughing quietly behind Jake and I.

"Guys, I think that's enough. He's probably already embarrassed enough as it is." Jake pointed out, taking the keys from Seth.

After Embry and Paul pulled themselves together, everyone squeezed into the car and Jake pulled out of the parking lot. The ride home was awkwardly quiet, outside of Embry, Collin, Brady, and Paul quietly laughing. I noticed that it was kind of a pattern. All of them, excluding Paul, haven't imprinted yet and acted the most immature. I noticed that Jake, Quil, Paul, and now even Seth were the ones that have already imprinted and they tended to act the most mature. I felt my phone vibrate in the bottom of my purse. After I got my phone of out the pocket in my purse, I saw that Sami texted me.

_I'm so embarrassed right now. I feel so bad for Seth though. He looks like he's about to cry :(_

Aww, poor Sami...and Seth. I mean, to me it wasn't that big a deal. So what if they were making out in the back of the car. At least ninety percent of teenagers did it. I mean, having someone like Embry laughing at you, yeah that's embarrassing, but at least they wouldn't tell anybody. I know Embry can be a little immature sometimes, but he was a great guy and wouldn't ever broadcast someone's business.

_Dnt worry 2 much about it. Embry is cool. He may lhao a lot, but he wudn't intentionlly hurt sum 1 like tht._

I was actually kind of happy for them. I mean, Seth was so worried about imprinting when the wolves started to. He thought he would be the last to imprint and most of the time it crushed his self esteem. Sami always liked Seth from afar, even though when they were little she never payed it any mind. After a short, fifteen minute drive we were back at the resort. It was a little after one in the morning. Hopefully Daddy wouldn't be too mad. I sent Mama a text halfway through the movie saying we were on our way back.

"Well, that shit was fun, but now I'm going to sleep so see you bitches in the morning." I murmurred, as Jake and I headed to our room.

"That was fun, outside of Embry embarrassing the shit out of Seth." Jake whispered, opening the door to our suite.

"Yeah. Gosh, I'm just so tired." I told him, throwing my heels by the door, "Where did that boy go now?'

"He's probably with Sami. I remember...never mind." Jake responded, leaving his thought unclear.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." I said, just before he kissed me good night. After turning to head up the stairs, his thought still kind of bothered me.

* * *

**Yay, finally! This time it only took me...a day to do this chapter. Thank goodness for the holidays. Sorry for those who noticed, I didn't put the quote from the last chapter anywhere in this chapter. I thought a lot about it and it just didn't fit with anything. Also, I apologize that I focused less on Nessie and Jake, but I figured I'd add a little more happiness for Seth too. Anywho, here's a sneak peek to the next chapter...**

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so disgusted, hurt, mortified, and embarrassed that I didn't know whether or not to throw up. Of all the lies and deceit that I've had to deal with from my family, this topped the list by far. The betrayal was like a blade penetrating my heart. The one person that I had the most love and joy for had truly betrayed me._

**Whoa, can you say heated? The next chapter is going to be a dramatic one...and it may not end pretty for a select group, if you catch my drift. Merry Christmas and have a happy and safe holidays guys!**

**Cherriez**


	5. Betrayed

**So I really need your guys' help. I need your feedback on this story...does it suck? Is it good? I really don't know, so I'm counting on you guys to tell me if there's anything I can do to improve this story. I have no idea and I really need to know, badly.**

_I feel it burn inside, burning me like the rising sun  
Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved  
I know after tonight all your power crumbles in my arms  
So don't worry, I'll be fine, when my life ends, I'll leave this scar_

_~Betrayed-Avenged Sevenfold~_

Betrayed

* * *

It had been a couple days since we've been in Palm Springs. Since yesterday, it's been sunny outside, so naturally my family except the wolves went somewhere the forecast is cloudy for the day. As for me, I took this opportunity to lie out in the sun and soak up the sun in my bikini. Seeing as how Alice 'helped' pack, my suitcases were filled with nothing but revealing swimwear. Yesterday, I was looking for a swimsuit to wear when we went swimming, and there was a white swimsuit that was so deep cut that my boobs and abdomen was showing. That taught me not to let Alice 'help' pack my stuff anymore.

At least today, I was wearing a tiger print Victoria's Secret bikini. Sami and I were on the patio lying out in the sun with our bikinis and drinking our raspberry lemonade. It was a good thing I was only half vampire.

"Dude, this feels so fan-freakingtastic. I remember doing this on the rez, but it go annoying when all the old guys kept driving by my house more than twice." Sami told me, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah. I remember swimming everytime I went to La Push with Jake. The first time I wore a bikini when I was thirteen, all the wolves eyes were the size of saucers and my dad made me come home." I giggled, remembering all the protective vampire father incidents I got into, "Speaking of wolves, is your mom going to be okay with you dating a twenty-one year old?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'll be starting college in a few months, so it wouldn't be any different than dating a junior in college. Really, it doesn't matter. Seth is apart of my life now. How does your parents deal with you dating Jake?" She questioned, curiously.

"It's pretty complicated. Jake's been around since I was born and he's been there for me no matter what. I mean, he went from being like a brother, to my best friend, and now he's my boyfriend. I don't know, we just have this really strong connection with each other, but I can't explain it." I replied, realizing I sounded like I was in a trance.

"Everyone feels like that when they're in love, Ness. Now that I think about it, Seth talks to me a certain way." Sami mentioned, looking as if she were recalling her past conversation with him.

"That's because Seth is a really good guy." I told her, sipping my lemonade.

"I noticed the way Jake looks at you. He has so much compassion and love when his eyes come into contact with you." Sami said, readjusting her sunglasses.

"Hmmm, I never really noticed. He's taking me to Santa Monica later on. Since my parents are gone, I don't have to worry about them bothering Jake. Well, not so much my mom, but my dad." I responded, smiling to myself.

_~Jacob~_

I spent most of the morning in the parlor thinking. Before Bella and Edward left two days ago, I had the most stressful conversation with them...one conversation I wasn't prepared to have for awhile.

_I found it really strange that Bella decided to wake me up out of my sleep so early that morning. I just went down to their room after throwing on a white t-shirt and some sweatpants. I remembered getting to their room around five in the morning before they left._

_"Hey...so, is there any reason you guys decided to wake me up so early?" I asked, trying not to sound too cranky. I took sleeping more seriously than other people. Of course, it was another wolf thing. _

_"It's not Bella's fault. I asked her to call you down here. I know that you are going to be highly livid with me, but all I can do is ask for your forgiveness." Edward started, slowly. The look on his face made me even feel uncomfortable. He looked like he was in a state of depression._

_"What's wrong?" I questioned, biting my lip nervously. My mind was telling me that I probably shouldn't have asked him that._

_"I...well we, believe that you should start thinking about telling Renesmee about imprinting and what happened between you and Bella sooner than we anticipated." He told me, as Bella held his hand._

_I almost passed out where I stood. What the hell? I thought I had another three months to tell her about all that...and now they're telling me that I have to tell her sooner? I was speechless._

_"Forgive me, Jacob. I know this must be hard to hear." He muttered, sadly._

_"I...I thought we agreed I'd tell her after she turned seven." I replied, still in shock. I was honestly not prepared to tell her anything. I had been thinking about it, but I'm still not exactly sure what I'm going to tell her. But why the hell would they randomly decide to ask me to tell her now?_

_"Lately, I've been hearing her thoughts. She's subconsciously starting to get the feeling we're hiding something really important from her. If it has anything to do with imprinting or the situation with you and Bella, then we don't want to take any chances by waiting." Edward explained, sighing._

_"Since we're leaving, we'll give you until we get back to tell her." Bella told me, ending the conversation._

Well, today was the day that everyone was coming back...and I haven't told her. I mean, it was stressful. How did they expect me to tell her something as important as imprinting and as traumatizing as the fact that I used to have a thing for Bella. I wasn't emotionally prepared to tell her. I knew this would greatly hurt her either way it went, but what if their suspicions were wrong? What if it turns out Nessie isn't getting suspicious? Ugghhh, what did I get myself into?

"Hey, Jake, did you...what's wrong?" Seth asked, noticing my depression, "You've been looking like death for the last two days."

"Edward wants me to tell Nessie about...you know." I told him, as my face fell into a pillow.

"Wow. How are ya gonna tell her?" Seth questioned, making me want to punch myself in the face.

"I don't know. I'm just pissed because I'm not prepared to tell her and I have less than twenty four hours to tell her." I sighed, as a headache started coming on.

"Hey, guys," Nessie greeted, as she and Sami walked in with their bikinis on. Seth and I momentarily got hypnotized by our hot imprints. I could have sworn that I saw Seth drooling. I couldn't blame him. Nessie was so hot half naked.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before we go." Nessie said, kissing my cheek before rushing upstairs.

"Hey, can I use your phone? I need to find mine." Sami told Seth, as he handed her his phone without staring at her. I slapped him upside his head to save his pride.

"Thanks, babe." Sami muttered, going in the other room.

"Dude, you act like you haven't seen a girl in your life." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I've seen girls...but I'd stare at her all day, everyday." Seth said, still staring away, "It's hard trying to control myself."

"Heh, join the club, bro. I've been doing it for seven years with Daddy Vamp and all the others jumping down my throat." I told him, reminiscing all the shit I've been through with the Cullens.

* * *

_~Renesmee~_

While Jake and Seth were downstairs, I was busy finding something to wear when we went to Santa Monica. Speaking of Jake, he hasn't been himself lately. When I walked in from the patio, he looked really stressed out. He's looked depressed for the last couple days, since my parents left. I didn't know what was going on, but I hoped he would be okay. I finally picked out a red, black, and white plaid shirt, with my white 'C'est chic' tank top, black jeggings, and silver flip flops. I wore my tiger print bikini underneath my clothes and packed an extra bra and panties. I put my black sunglasses on, grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah." He told me, grabbing the keys. I loved how Jake looked so hot, even when he was wearing shirts. He looked so hot in shirts because I could see his perfect muscles underneath.

After going down the elevator, we walked out to the car. I was about to ask him if I could drive, but I knew he was bound to bring up the fact that I had road rage. It's not my fault old grannies liked to be mean to me...and I like elderly people. I watched him start the car and slowly back out. We were silent for about five minutes, until we passed a river.

"Remember when we used to go swimming all the time in La Push?" I asked him, starting a conversation.

He smiled a little bit before saying anything, "How could I forget? Your dad let me have it as soon as we walked in the house. He went on to say how I was being irresponsible by letting you wear a bikini in front of the pack."

"Yeah, that's father dearest for you." I shrugged, before we went into another ten minutes of silence. This was really starting to get annoying. Jake and I always talked...and today he was acting so distant. Was it something I did? I hope Daddy didn't do anything to him.

"Okay, really, what's wrong?" I asked, not being able to take the silence. It was like pulling teeth.

"Nothing, Ness. I'm just overwhelmed with how much there's to do on this vacation. I've never really been on a lot of vacations...," He admitted, bashfully.

"Well, that's what my family aims to do. I never really noticed before, but we always try to soak up the memories we make when we go out of town. I think it's mostly because of me...and my aging. Mama told me a few years ago that I aged so quickly that Alice took more than a few hundred pictures of me a day, just so that I'd look normal and that she and my dad would have some memories of when I was little." I explained, feeling sentimental.

"She was right. I felt kind of bad for your mom then. She worried so much about you when you were little. She didn't know what would happen each day and it took a toll on her and Edward. I did my stupid shit, which didn't really help, but I was glad they never held it against me." Jake told me, focusing on the road.

After our little chat, I left it alone. I didn't bother him much about it anymore, but I knew there was something up. There was more awkward silence, so I just decided to listen to my iPod. Clearly he wasn't too interested in conversation, so it was just a date with my favorite songs.

An hour and some odd minutes later, we arrived at Santa Monica. It was such a beautiful day, which made me even happier. The beach scene was so awesome I couldn't wait to go surfing and swimming.

"Wow! It's so fucking awesome here!" I chirped, looking around. I couldn't help myself I was so thrilled.

"Wow, I can't believed you cussed." Jake said, smiling at my reaction.

"I've cussed before." I gapped, shocked that he thought I never cussed a day in my life.

"Yeah, sure...with parents like Edward and Bella, I wouldn't imagine it." He chuckled, before I playfully hit him. I took my camera out of my bag and quickly stopped a lady.

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you please take a picture of my boyfriend and I?" I asked, politely.

"Uh, sure." She muttered, as I handed her my camera. I could have sworn while we were taking a picture, she was looking at how tall Jake was in comparison to me. Okay, I get it...my boyfriend is freakishly tall. No need to stare at the poor boy.

"Thank you." I told her, taking my camera back, "So...ready for me to thrash you at surfing?"

"Ha! You're so on." Jake taunted, rolling his eyes.

Before taking off for the beach, I took off my clothes and threw them into the back of the car. After Jake tore off his shirt, he locked the car back.

"I'll race ya." I giggled, rushing off towards the beach.

"Hey, not fair! Cheater!" I heard him yell, as he took off after me. Of course, I end up winning...but I seriously think he let's me win sometimes.

"You know, I think you're starting to let me win, wolf." I told him, playfully.

"Hmmm, maybe I am." He grinned, flashing his beautiful teeth.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go rent us surfboards." I giggled, kissing his lips before I ran to the hut with surfboards. Once I got to the hut, luckily there wasn't a line, "May I have two boards?"

"Hey, wassup?" A guy asked me, smiling at me. He was the typical surfer. Dirty blonde, had a cute little six pack, but not as well defined and sculpted as Jacob's.

"Uhh, hi." I greeted, politely.

"So, you from around here?" He questioned, smiling at me, "I couldn't help but notice you while I was surfing. I think it's hot when a girl surfs."

"Uhh, thanks, but I have a boyfriend." I told him, smiling at how he was ridiculously trying to flirt. I mean, it was a good attempt and I'll give him credit for getting the courage, but still I'm taken.

"Is that what you say to keep all the guys off you?" He questioned, laughing.

"No, really. My boyfriend is the jealous type and he'll get really pissed if he sees you flirting with me." I explained, trying to be nice.

"Hey, Ness, what's taking so long?" Jake asked, pretending he didn't notice the guy, just before he kissed me. It wasn't like our other kisses, it was more possessive and rough, as if he were putting his claim on me. The guy left out of discomfort and Jake finally stopped kissing me.

"That wasn't very nice, Mr. Black." I teased, smiling a little bit.

"I thought it was very appropriate, Ms. Cullen. I can't stand it when other guys look at you." He admitted, kissing me.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love only you," I said, giving him another kiss, "Here's your board. Prepared to get smashed."

It was such a rush running towards the ocean. Surfing along the waves was so much fun. Just to know that water was pushing me felt great. The breeze and water colliding with my skin was relaxing. I could see why people enjoy surfing and being on the beach. If I wasn't half vampire and my family didn't glow like a thousand diamonds, I'd live on the beach or near it. It was kind of funny watching Jake fall in the water so much, but I had my share of falling too.

"Wow! That was freaking awesome!" I yelled, getting out the water with my board.

"At least you didn't fall as much as I did." Jake huffed, making me giggle.

"It's okay. Not everyone is made to surf." I pestered, still giggling at him.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." He grumbled, before I shoved the end of my board into the sand.

"I'll get us soda. Is Coke good?" I asked, moving my wet hair out of my face.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled, sitting down on our towel. I quickly ran to the concession stands. I waited patiently for about a few minutes so that these lady and her kids could get their stuff without me rushing them. I thought her children were the cutest little things. It made me think about having children of my own one day...but then again, I was probably too young to be thinking about children.

"Renesmee?" A voice questioned, in shock. I turned around and realized that it was my friend, Kenzo, from the Japanese coven.

He was in a coven with his cousin, Kiyoko, her mate Kentaro, his twin siblings, Jun and Haruka, and Jun's mate, Misaki. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper spent their honeymoon in Tokyo and everyone else was just on vacation. Alice and Jasper met Kiyoko at a restaurant while they went out for dinner and they invited us to their home. Kenzo and all the girls were really good friends of mine and Nanna Esme's. Kentaro and Jun were really shy, so they were cordial. Jun oddly got along really well with Uncle Jasper and Emmett, and they were nothing alike. Kentaro got along with Daddy, Mama, and Grandpa Carlisle more than Jasper and Emmett.

"Kenzo! Sore wa anata o mite yoi kotoda!" I greeted, speaking his native language. Kenzo could speak a little English, but unless it was somone's name, his English is really choppy.

"Anata mo. Dono yō ni anata to anata no kazoku wa nanidesu ka?" He asked me, after hugging me.

_You too. How are you and your family?_

"Itsumo no yō ni, sa rete kyūketsuki to onajidesu." I responded, giggling a little bit.

_The same as ever, being vampires._

"Arisu wa, subete no kite ita watashi ni itta. Sore wa watashi ga yobidasu koto ga dekimasendeshitanode, watashi wa anata no bangō o wasurete shimatta yōna no wa zan'nenda." He explained, taking out his hi-tech phone. I wish I lived in Japan with all the advanced technology. I guess Alice forgot to give him our numbers, so he couldn't call and tell us they were going to be here too.

"Sore wa daijōbudesu. Watashi wa kon, anata ni watashi no denwa bangō o agete mimashou." I waved off, putting my number in his phone. He had to help me a little bit because I didn't understand how his phone worked.

"Hey, Ness, what's...who's he?" Jake asked, letting his jealous tone slip a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, babe!" I gasped, realizing I had been at the concession stand for more than fifteen minutes, "This is Kenzo. Another family friend. Kenzo, kore wa watashi no bōifurendo, jeikobudesu."

I saw Kenzo trying to not turn up his nose, but I figured he wasn't liking the smell of Jacob, "Watashi wa nioi de tsutaeru koto ga demkimasu. Kare wa ōkamidesu ka?"

_I can tell by the smell. He's a werewolf?_

"Hai. Kare wa senshida." I told him, kissing Jacob's cheek.

_Yes. He's a shapeshifter._

"Nice...to...meet you." Kenzo told Jacob, holding his hand out.

"Same here." Jacob responded, politely.

"Mā, sore wa mata anata ni aitai to wa hontōni subarashikatta," I said, patting Kenzo's shoulder, "Tabun, wareware wa issho ni sugu ni eru koto ga dekimasu."

"E e, sore wa subarashii kotodeshou. Watashi wa anata o yobu koto ni shimasu." He agrees, waving goodbye.

_Yeah, that'll be great. I'll call you._

"Well, that was, er, interesting." Jake muttered, feeling awkward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." I mumbled, feeling apologetic.

"No, it's okay. You were just catching up," He shrugged, nonchalantly, "I mean, he didn't smell like a vampire, so I wasn't bothered by him."

"Oh, Kenzo...he's not a full vampire, even though he gets bothered by your smell. His father was a vampire and his mother was a human. He kind of has the same backstory like me, except his parents were killed by another coven. A few years later him and his siblings joined Kiyoko's cousin. That's how Misaki became Jun's mate." I explained, while we walked back to our beach towels.

"Man, that's depressing." Jake mumbled, sitting down.

"Well enough of that, let's go enjoy me kicking your ass at surfing again." I teased, grabbing my board and rushing towards the water.

* * *

_~Edward~_

It was about nine thirty in the evening when the family and myself returned to the resort. Like I suspected, since Renesmee was gone, Jacob would be too. Today was the day that Jacob would tell us what he decided to do about the whole issue of imprinting and the past with himself and Bella, to my displeasure. Irregardless, my daughter has the right to know. It's not fair that we've kept it from her for so long. She at least deserves to know now.

I sat alone thinking while Esme was trying to get Bella to calm down. Out of all of us, Bella was the most terrified to tell Renesmee. As much as Bella wanted the truth to be told, she was scared of what the outcome would be. I felt incredibly terrible for my wife's stress.

"Hey." I heard Alice say, coming in through the patio door.

"Hi." I mumbled, passively.

"I've seen what's going to happen. Do you know what this will do to her?" She asked, quietly but with concern.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to what'll happen, but she deserves to know." I sighed, rubbing my hands down my face.

"I'm sorry I can't see how things will turn. I wish I could help." She responded, feeling a little sad. It was never Alice's responsibility to keep tabs on Nessie. She always blames herself when she can't help.

"I know you would help if you were able to. Promise me you won't worry anymore? This shouldn't be on your shoulders. She's our daughter, and you've been a remarkable aunt. I can tell how much she appreciates you." I explained, smiling a little.

"Thanks. How is Bella?" Alice asked, biting her lip.

"Mortified. She thinks that Nessie will think less of her, Jacob, and myself." I replied, again, feeling horrible for Bella.

"Bro, you've kept Bella being with Nessie's main squeeze. What do you expect her to do?" Emmett mentioned, before Rosalie interrupted.

"Bella and Edward are doing the right thing. It's better late telling her than keeping it from her for all eternity." She pointed out, surprising me. Normally she would take the chance and chastize me. Though I appreciated my family's support, I doubted that this will go over smoothly.

_~Renesmee~_

Jacob and I got back from Santa Monica at about eleven thirty at night. I had to admit, spending the day with Jacob was really fun. The amusement park was great and it was fun enjoying all the games, rides, and cotton candy. I felt kind of like a kid at heart, just trapped in a teenage girl's body. I just got done taking a shower after the hot day that I just encountered. After changing into my white 'The Beatles' tank top and black stretchy leggings, I noticed that Jake wasn't here. I picked up my phone to call him, but I saw that he left his phone on the table in the parlor. Sami and Seth were still hanging out, and God knows when they're getting back.

I took my key card and went to go ask Mama and Daddy if they have spotted him. I walked down the hallway for a little bit, but I could hear them talking to someone once I got to the door.

_"Honestly, Bells, that's not even fair! You can't just expect to miraculously tell her! Plus, the agreement was that we'd tell her when she was seven!" _I heard Jake yelling, not knowing why he was or what he was talking about. Were they talking about me? Did something happen?

_"You need to give her a little more credit than that, Jacob! She's mentally capable of understanding what you have to say." _I heard Mama yell. I didn't understand remotely why the hell everyone was arguing...and after awhile I realized they were talking about me. I thought everyone was getting along with each other, so what was the deal?

"No, I'm putting my foot down, Bella! I'm not going to tell Nessie about impriting or what went on between us before she was born!" I heard Jacob scream, making my heart and body go numb.

_Him and Mama used to have a thing? Please tell me that's not what he said!_

The next thing I knew, I saw Daddy opening the door to their room. I was too numb inside to notice that tears were continuing to fall down my face and onto the floor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so disgusted, hurt, mortified, and embarrassed that I didn't know whether or not to throw up. Of all the lies and deceit that I've had to deal with from my family, this topped the list by far. The betrayal was like a blade penetrating my heart. The one person that I had the most love and joy for had truly betrayed me.

* * *

**Soooooo, lots of heated stuff right? Well, it's only going to get more heated and dramatic. Sorry, it took so long, but I'm trying to outline my chapters before I write them. Anyway, here's a preview to chapter six...**

_His touch was exotic and felt like fire, making me want to melt. I shouldn't be thinking this way when I knew I was still in love. Before I could object, my mind went completely black._

**Well, until next time...see ya guys! R&R plz!**

**Cherriez**


	6. Broken Ties

**Soooo, I'm really starting to hate senior year -_- It's driving me so crazy! But anyway, I'm going to calm down, write this story, and relax and not focus all my anger on school. **

_Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed,_

_We french kissed on a subway train,_

_He tore my clothes right off,_

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain..._

_~Monster-Lady GaGa~_

Broken Ties

* * *

~_Jacob~_

It was around eleven when I went to go talk with Bella and Edward. I wasn't looking forward to all the obnoxious yelling and them telling me how I should tell Nessie about imprinting, despite the fact that they have no idea what they're talking about. Though I knew I was walking into a death trap when I knocked on their door. To make things even worse, Edward opened the door and let me in. After crossing the threshold, I wanted to throw up, cry, throw a tantrum, and jump out a window. Anything that would get me out of the room would do right now.

"Hey, Jake." Bella told me, but I could see she was trying to be cheerful.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Edward interrupted, as my stomach dropped, "And no, jumping out of a window and throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to work."

_Damn, well that idea is shot_, "With all due respect, I'm just gonna wait till she's seven...er, seventeen. It's too early to tell her something like that, and plus we just got together and I rather not screw things up."

From the looks of Bella and Edward's faces, it was on like Donkey Kong at this point.

"Jake! You do realize the longer you keep this from her, the more angry she's going to get? Have you forgotten that she inherited my anger!" Bella asked, growling at me.

At that point I was already sweating, but this was one thing I wasn't going to back down on, "Honestly, Bells, that's not even fair! You can't just expect me to miraculously tell her! Plus, the agreement was that we'd tell her when she was seven!"

"You need to give her a little more credit than that, Jacob! She's mentally capable of understanding what you have to say." Bella yelled, already managing to give a headache and piss me off at the same time.

"No, I'm putting my foot down, Bella! I'm not going to tell Nessie about impriting or what went on between us before she was born!" I shouted, noticing that Edward's eyes blew up to size of golf balls.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked him, getting up from her chair.

"Oh God, she's outside the door. She heard everything we just said." He told her, flashing to the door. After he opened it, I felt the guilt rush in. Nessie was standing in the doorway, crying. I felt my lungs contracting really tightly. It pained me to see her in so much pain, but what made it worse is that it was my fault. Once my eyes met hers, she jetted down the hallway.

"Nessie, wait!" I yelled, running after her. Just when my hand was in reach of her arm, she turned around as her hand collided with my face. I felt the sting well after she hit me.

"I _never_ want to see or hear from you again! Why don't you _crawl_ back to _Bella_ since she's so much better than I am!" Nessie shouted, walking away once again.

Though the last thing she said was pretty harsh, I knew that it would haunt me forever.

~_Renesmee~_

My phone read two in the morning. It had taken me two hours to run from Palm Springs to Vegas and cover my scent at the same time. I was too hurt to even bother getting my things from my room. I still can't believe people who say that they love me and care about me would do something like this to me. I'd never intentionally hurt anyone of them. Now I'm sitting here in Sin City and all I have to my name is my purse with my wallet that had four hundred dollars in cash and my black card (yes, I have a black card), my cell phone, iTouch, and whatever I put in it.

Right now, I was staying in the Belaggio hotel, the only hotel I knew of in Vegas. Aunt Alice and I spent a week in Vegas, and it's a good thing I remembered this hotel. I spent the last hour after I checked in crying. I just can't believe that Jake, my Jake used to have a thing for Mama. They've probably kissed...ugghhh. I mean, what really hurts me the most is that he didn't even want to tell me. If he would have had the balls to just be honest with me, he would have found out that I'm happy that he imprinted on me, but now it doesn't help much.

I looked down at my phone. 30 missed calls...I can only imagine that more than half are from Jacob. Just like I thought, most of them were from him, but they were also from Mama, Daddy, and Aunt Alice. I'm not going to answer any of them. I didn't want to be reminded of what they did to me. Not knowing anyone but one person who would understand my pain, I called Kiyoko in the Japanese coven. Kiyoko and her coven were good friends of mine and my family. I knew that I could confide in Kiyoko. She was always understanding and gave really great advice.

"Moshimoshi?" Kiyoko greeted, pausing for a moment, "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"I just found out...that my boyfriend used to have a thing for my mom, and on top of that he didn't want to tell me that he imprinted on me," I explained, realizing that I was sobbing, "I know this is a lot to ask, but I can stay with you guys for a little while? I don't know if I want to go back to my family right now."

"Yes, of course. You're welcomed to stay as long as you'd like." Kiyoko told me, sounding really concerned, "Have you gotten your ticket yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get the next flight to Tokyo. It won't take me too long to get to the airport," I told her, wiping my nose, "Thank you so much, Kiyoko."

"Anytime, Nessie. Sayōnara." Kiyoko replied, before hanging up.

"Sayōnara." I muttered, hanging up as I got on my iTouch and booked my flight.

* * *

~_Jacob~_

"Were you able to track her scent?" Edward asked, just as we showed up a few miles outside of the resort. Seth and I, along with Jasper and Emmett spent the last good early hours of the morning trying to find Nessie.

"No. We lost her scent at the border to Nevada. She did a hell of a good job covering her scent, sadly." Jasper explained, in a low tone.

"It's all my fault. Maybe if I would have just told her what happened, then no one would have to track her damn scent!" Bella yelled, knocking over a vase on one of the small tables, "Now she thinks I'm a horrible person and she'll never want to come home!"

"Bella, honey, I promise we'll find her soon," Esme muttered, trying to comfort her to no avail, "I'm going to take her out for a moment." Doc gave her a nod as the two of them walked out.

"I'm gonna go help her calm Bella down." Jasper murmurred, walking out behind them.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening." I sighed, running my hands over my face.

"Dude, you should have just told her...just in a different way." Seth told me, shrugging.

"I know that, but I was under peer pressure from certain people who were going on assumptions of the mind rather than fact." I grumbled, as Edward glared at me.

"Excuse me for having an ability I have no control over. Like I _really_ want to hear what goes on through people's minds. Maybe if you had the courage to tell her, rather than acting like a little bitch, then yes, I'm sure things would have turned out differently." He said, nearly hissing at me.

"Fuck you, Edward! You have no idea how hard it is to tell some about imprinting without worrying about them getting freaked out about it...or the fact that I have to worry whether or not she even _wants_ to be bonded to me for life. Yeah, we're dating now...but how do you know you won't get your wish of her not being with me?" I shouted, really trying hard not to phase in a hotel room, but boy did I wanna.

"Watch who you're talking to, you filthy mongrel!" Blondie growled, hissing at me more than Edward, "You should have just told Nessie from the start what happened and maybe things wouldn't be screwed up like they are now. Now no one knows where the hell she is."

"Again with you adding your unwanted two cents, Blondie. You don't understand how imprinting is a sore subject. It either benefits you, or it doesn't." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh my God, will you all shut the _hell_ up! I am trying to focus on a vision and I can't fucking concentrate when you all are going at it like newborns over a human...I just realized that was a bad analogy, but the point is, we're not getting anywhere by arguing!" Pixie screamed, clenching her fists.

"What was in your vision, Alice?" Doc asked, after everything tied down.

"It's about Kenzo, for some reason. It's really fuzzy...and I don't know what's going on." Pixie told him, rubbing her temples.

"Can't you read her thoughts?" Emmett asked Edward, slouching on the couch.

"No, I can't. Which means that she's quite pissed at us." Edward responded, plainly.

"I'll keep watching Kenzo to see if I can find out anything else. He has a mind power too, so it may be a little difficult." Pixie mentioned, going back in the other room.

Uccck, what power could that sorry excuse of a man have?

"He has the ability to control minds, Jacob. Their entire coven has abilities, just like us. Their leader, Kiyoko, has the ability to mimic powers of the people around her or those on her mind. So, if she wanted to she could mimic my power to read minds, or Alice's to see the future.

"Her mate, Kentaro, has a mental and protection shield, like Bella and Renata. Misaki can manipulate elements, Jun can manipulate anyone's memory, and Haruka can create illusions of herself and other things. All of their abilities are useful in battle, especially Jun's. He can make it as if you don't even know who you are." Edward explained. I could have sworn it looked like he got the chills, because I know I did.

* * *

~_Renesmee~_

"Nessie! We're so glad you made it safely." Kiyoko chirped, giving me a hug after I got out of the airport terminal, "I'm sorry about what happened to you and Jake."

"It's okay. I'm just gonna start fresh now." I told her, smiling. It hurt me to even say that because I still love Jake, even though I still feel crummy.

I noticed that Kiyoko's hair was more vibrant than ever. She wasn't like normal Japanese girls. She had golden blonde hair, golden blonde bleached eyebrows, topaz eyes like my family (even though in her human life they used to be green), a straight nose, and really long eyelashes. Her face was naturally highlighted, without all the vampire sparkles. She looked like a Japanese barbie doll, except she was just an inch taller than me, but shorter than her husband, Kentaro, who accompanied her to pick me up.

"I'll go get food while you two...talk." Kentaro told her, pecking her lips before walking away. Though he looked really thin, I could see Kentaro's muscles through his shirt. They weren't as defined like Jake's were, but they were still there. His hair was jet black with natural light brown highlights and spiky. He reached about six feet.

"While he's gone, tell me what exactly happened? You were telling me like a week ago that you two were so in love...and now, you're in a fight." Kiyoko explained, as we sat down waiting for Kentaro.

"It's pretty much like I said before. We were getting back from Santa Monica late. I took a shower and everything before I went to bed, but it turns out he wasn't in our room. I go to ask Mama if she'd seen where he went, and the next thing I knew he was shouting about how he didn't want to tell what happened between them, or the fact that he imprinted on me." I told her, sighing.

"Well, in my ninety years as a vampire, I've heard that for a shape-shifter, like Jacob, its really hard to admit to a girl that you've devoted all your life to just her. They have to constantly worry about the reaction. Will it be yes or no?" Kiyoko told me, in a motherly, soothing type tone, "However, I do think he should have told you about Bella and himself. As much as I love your mother, I think she should have just sat down and explained what happened, just so things would be cleared up."

"That's what I thought they'd do, but I guess not. It just really hurts when people you care about do something like this to you." I said, feeling really sad.

"I think you just need a break. You look really tired," Kiyoko mentioned, as I noticed Kentaro was back, "Junbi ga dekite akanbō ni iku?"

"Hai." Kentaro murmurred, taking her hand as we started walking towards the car.

"On the plus side, Kenzo is very excited to see you!" Kiyoko chirped, while we walked to the car.

"She's right. He wouldn't stop talking about it for days. He even went as far as to clean our entire house." Kentaro agreed, smiling.

All I did was smile. The car ride to their house was very quiet. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I was jet lagged, stressed out, and depressed. While Kentaro was driving, I could hear him ask Kiyoko quietly what happened between Jake and I. She just told him that it wasn't a good time. I really appreciated that. I mean, I know that she'll eventually tell Kentaro, which wasn't a problem for them because they told each other everything. That was another reason I respected Kiyoko and Kentaro's relationship. They never kept anything from each other. Even the most embarrassing things that happened between them, they always told each other regardless. That small little detail is what made me feel more sad about what happened between Jake and I. I wish he would have just told me what happened rather than keep something like that from me for all this time.

After about an hour and a half drive, we finally arrived at their house. If I were actually able to die and go to heaven, I would imagine being in a house like this. The front of the house had a pool and a jacuzzi, but it was probably just for decoration. They front door was made of stained glass with mahogany wood around it. On the sides of the front door were two creme colored chairs. Above the front was the balcony that was apart of Kiyoko and Kentaro's bedroom. The lotus flowers that were growing on the side of the house were so beautiful. What I loved the most about their house was the huge sakura tree that was on the right side of the house.

Once we were inside of the foyer, on the right was a beautiful marble staircase. Next to it was a little table with lilies in a clear vase. Up above was a beautiful crystal chandelier with gold sparkles. On the left was the living room with black and white furniture with matching black and white paisley drapes. There were two ottomans that was black while the other one was zebra. On the black wood coffee table lied magazines and other books. Above the fireplace were little Japanese miniatures of geishas.

Right into the room over was the fancy dining room. Normally, we'd have a table, but instead there was a really big dark brown table with small legs so that it was ground level. It had navy blue pillows all around the table with a cream and navy rug underneath it. The other chandelier of course matched the rest of the decor. Over the table was a long, red sash type thing with small bowls and plates set on the table with chopsticks and silverware.

"I take it you like the house." Kentaro chuckled, watching me gap around like a weirdo tourist.

"Yeah, it's a lot different from the last house you had." I smiled, hearing feet come down the stairs.

"Nessie! You're here!" Haruka chirped, nearly tackling me with her warm hug. She smelled like fresh jasmine and mangos.

"Heya, Haruka." I greeted, as she let go of me. She reminded me of a cute little schoolgirl. Her eyes were huge, brown, and bubbly. She was a half vampire like me, with my height, and had hair just as long as her sister, Misaki, and was mostly top heavy with an hourglass figure. Kiyoko and the others didn't really refer to each other as in laws.

"I heard about what happened with you and your bf. I'm sorry." She told me, giving me another hug.

"Sorry, Ness, Haruka isn't really good at keeping things to herself." Kiyoko apologized, rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"Hey, Nessie. It's so good to see you again." I heard Misaki say, as she and Jun came in from the other room.

"It's good to see you two again." I told them, hugging both of them.

"Nessie, anata ga koko ni iru!" Kenzo's voice said, happily. Before I could greet him, he picked me up and started swinging me around.

"Kenzo!" I chirped, as he set me back on the ground.

"Kenzo wa, kanojo no kyūkei o ataeru. Kanojo wa chōdo koko ni tsuita." Kiyoko told him, sternly.

_Kenzo, she just got here. Give her a break..._

"Eh, sorry." He muttered, bashfully.

"It's fine. I see your English is getting better." I told him, smiling.

"He's been having Kentaro and Jun help him since he came back from the States." Misaki admitted, taking the takeout bags from Kentaro, "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Out of everything in their house, my favorite part had to the be the kitchen. There was an island counter with a sink and cute bar stools to go around it. In the cabinet behind it was all their fancy china that probably aged from centuries back. Beside the sink sat a wooden cutting board. On the other side was the refridgerator, stove, and cabinets where they stored all the other food. Instead of a chandelier, there was a small rectangle around the light to make it somewhat dim, but attached to the ceiling was a tray with a whole bunch of taupe colored candles sitting on it. Beside the kitchen was the lounge room with the couch, a few love seats, and some fun bean bag chairs. Beside the flat screen was the DVD player and all the DVD's they collected. There were more glass windows and doors that looked out the backyard.

"I'll get the tea ready. Babe, can you get the plates?" Misaki asked Jun, giving him that flirty smile.

"Sure." He told her, kissing her nose before he did so. It kind of reminds me of Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper doing cute things like that around the main house.

"I know how you feel, I think their kissy kissy stuff is gross too." Haruka mumbled, as we both started giggling.

"Don't be a hater." Misaki snided, playfully.

"You wish." Haruka teased, as the two of them started laughing.

We sat in the lounge room for a little bit, eating takeout and talking about random things. It reminded me of my family when I was back in Forks. We used to have this kind of time together, and eventually Grandpa Carlisle would always calm us down if we got too goofy. I felt bad because I had only been in their house just a couple hours and I already missed my own family. Kiyoko and her coven were like another extended family of ours, besides the Denali coven. The only difference is that no one in the Japanese coven got on Mama's nerves like Tanya did.

"Nessie, did...ummm, you want me to show you around...upstairs?" Kenzo asked, curiously.

"Sure, okay." I told him, happily.

Once we got upstairs, it was nothing but extraordinary. At the top of the stairs was hardwood, glossy floors. I really thought that Kiyoko and Kentaro's room was a Victorian type theme. The room was navy blue, creme, and taupe with matching bedding, furniture, and drapes. You could tell which room was Haruka's...the one that was different shades of purple. The bed, the chair, everything was purple. Misaki and Jun's room was more relaxed. It was all white, with a canopy drapes around the bed. Last, but not least was Kenzo's room was all black with light brown furniture. I guess he liked to keep it plain and simple.

"Here's...your room." He said, opening the door. It was really beautiful for a guest room. The wall above my bed was a deep purple with white floral petals decorating it. Above the bed was a little circular lap that attached to the ceiling. There was a small, pale green ottoman at the foot of the bed. Next to the curtains on the right hand side was a taupe colored chair. In front of the window was a narrow stand, with a vase with a fake, decorative plant.

"Its really pretty." I mentioned, setting my purse on the bed.

"Let me know...if you need anything." Kenzo smiled, before shutting the door.

He left me to get situated in my room. There wasn't much to get situated with. I left all my stuff back in California, so I took advantage of the opportunity to do some more exploring.

* * *

~_Jacob~_

We all boarded the next plane back to Forks. We decided to cut the trip short because everyone was too depressed to enjoy the vacation. It had been two or three days since Nessie left, and everyone was constantly worried about where she was. I feel like shit and that everyone blames me for Nessie running away. Edward is going to kill me when we get back. He's right. Maybe if I would have just told her, then she would probably still be here with us.

"There's no point in blaming yourself, Jacob. The three of us all had a part in why Renesmee left. What matters now is that we find her." Edward told me, plainly.

I just sat there in silence. I didn't even bother getting mad that Edward was reading my thoughts. I just wanted to find Nessie so that I could make things right, they way they should have been the first time around.

"Alice, darlin...," I heard Jasper say. I turned and saw there was a look of uncertainty on her face.

"It's Kenzo. He's overly happy for some reason. I don't get why I've been seeing him lately." Pixie muttered, sighing.

Ugggh, she was referring to that Japanese kid we saw in Santa Monica. I wasn't too keen about him. He was getting a little too cozy with Nessie when I first met him. I didn't hate the kid, but I didn't like him trying to hit on my girlfriend.

"I did remember Nessie saying that Kenzo was in Santa Monica when she and Jake went a few days ago." Esme mentioned.

"Irregardless, I can't read his mind. Either Kentaro has his shields up, or Kiyoko is mimicking Kentaro. Kenzo, Haruka, and Jun must be asleep." Edward pointed out, shrugging.

"I'll continue to watch him." Pixie murmurred, slouching down in her seat. Not wanting to think about anything else, I managed to drift to sleep.

~_Renesmee~_

"Thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes, Haruka. I forgot that I left my stuff in California." I told her, apologetically.

"It's fine, Nessie. We're pretty much like family, and we look out for each other. Kiyoko pretty much explained what happened to Misaki and I. I didn't know that you were the mate of a werewolf." Haruka told me, shutting her closet doors.

"Well, they're really shape-shifters, they just have the form of a wolf. He imprinted on me, but we're kind of in a fight right now." I explained, trying not to cry. It was really hard right now to talk about Jake. It had only been three days since I left, and I thought I'd feel better by now...but I guess part of me just loves Jacob so much that I can't let go.

"Well, just know that Kiyoko and us girls are here when you need us. So, in an effort to cheer you up, do you want to go shopping...or just hang out around the city?" Haruka asked, cheerfully.

"Oh, Haruka, you're like a Japanese version of Alice." I giggled, shaking my head.

"I thought I was the only that thought she was like that too." Kiyoko said, popping by Haruka's room.

"Don't you have husband to bother?" Haruka questioned, playfully.

"Yes I do, but I'm not going to bother you children with my sex life." Kiyoko responded, making me laugh.

"Ewww, didn't need to know that." Haruka shuddered.

"If you're done being...girls, can I talk to Nessie?" Kenzo asked, politely.

"Uh, sure bro. I need to ask Jun something anyway." Haruka replied, heading down the hall.

"I see you're getting much better at your English. I'm proud of you." I told him, setting my hair clip on the bed side stand.

"Arigatō. I just...wanted to see if...," Kenzo mentioned, stopping his sentence.

"If...," I dragged on, trying to encourage him.

"If...,you were okay." He told me, bashfully.

"I feel a little better, but not completely." I admitted, sighing.

"Nani ga okotta nodesu ka? Watashi wa anata to jeiku ga otagai ni shiawasedatta to omotta." Kenzo mentioned, patiently.

_What happened? I thought you and Jake were happy with each other._

"Well, we were...but things got really bad. First, he didn't want to tell me that he imprinted on me, which really hurt my feelings. Then, he also fails to tell me that he used to have a thing for my mom, and I don't really know which one to be more mad about." I explained, holding back my tears. I was determined not to cry. I didn't want them to see me so down like that.

"Gomennasai, Nessie. Watashi wa kare ga yatta yō ni watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen koto o shitte hoshii. Wareware wa tsuneni yūjindeshou." Kenzo said, giving me a hug.

_I'm sorry, Nessie. I want you to know that I won't hurt you like he did. We'll always be friends. _

"Thanks, Kenzo. That really means a lot to me." I muttered, returning his hug. His touch was exotic and felt like fire, making me want to melt.

Wait...what? I shouldn't be thinking about Kenzo this way...he's one of my best friends...and I was still in love with Jake.

"Anata ga nani o hitsuyō to surunara, watashi ni oshiete kudasai." He reminded me, shutting my door quietly. Before I could say anything, my mind went blank as I felt asleep.

* * *

**Well, this chapter felt like kind of a drag. I'm gonna try and not include so much in one chapter and beat around the bush like I've been doing. I'm going to attempt to try and update this more...but idk if it's going to happen though. R&R plz!**

**Cherriez**


	7. Forgiveness

**Well, it's been a while since I updated...but seeing as how now I'm done with high school forever, I can update a lot more over the summer, or what's left of it. So...enjoy! :)**

_"Forgiveness is the economy of the heart...forgiveness saves the expense of anger, the cost of hatred, the waste of spirits."_

_~Hannah More_

Forgiveness

* * *

For the umpteenth time since I've been in Japan, I sighed. I just couldn't manage to get what happened out of my mind. Over and over, I keep hearing the same conversation and the same moment of me sitting by the door listening to him say those sinful words that make my ears want to fall off my head. I relive that moment every time I shut my eyes, and it makes me even more mad. Sometimes I wonder if I can bring myself to even talk to anyone in my family. Over the last week, I've gotten at least two hundred missed phone calls. The latter of them were from Jake. The more I stayed in Japan, the more I got used to the atmosphere. Sometimes I would take a train into town and just walk around. It was so much more peaceful and relaxing. No worries, no problems, nothing, just but joy and happiness.

I've been trying better to let go of what happened, but it's just become really hard on me because I still love Jake. Outside of recent events, we've never had any problems. Probably because of the fact that until just a few weeks ago, he didn't see me as a woman that he had feelings for. For the past few days, I'd been hanging out with Kenzo a lot. We've been out doing a few things for fun and I've actually recalled all the times I've smiled since everything's happened. Who knows, maybe things will turn around for the better, meaning that it would include Jake...hopefully.

"Hey, Nessie, Misaki and I are going into town for lunch. Wanna come with?" Haruka's cute, little voice asked, looking at me with her huge brown eyes.

"Eh, no not really. I ate a big breakfast earlier this morning. You guys go have fun." I told them, smiling.

"Oh okay, we'll go shopping and stuff another day." Misaki replied, grabbing her car keys and leaving.

I really hope that I didn't hurt their feelings. I just really wasn't in the mood to go shopping. I didn't have a lot of cash on me and I was really hesitant to use my black card because that would be giving my family a clear sign that I'm in Japan. I really didn't want them to know where I was...because I really didn't want to be bothered by them at the moment, incase they couldn't tell.

_~Kenzo~_

I approached the end of the stairs, not too long before Haruka and Misaki asked Nessie to go somewhere with them. It's quite a shame that she's so depressed about this Jacob character. I mean, seriously...a woman as elegant, poised, and delicate as Nessie, with some scruffy, shirtless wannabe Jersey Shore reject like him. Even though I know he's imprinted on her and she mutually loves him back, it doesn't give him the excuse not to be honest with her. My family was always honest with each other and never kept secrets, especially if you're in a relationship with someone else.

What also troubled me was the fact that I might be falling for Nessie. I mean, she's has a lot of great qualities. She's compassionate, family-oriented, intelligent, and beautiful. She's every guy's perfect dream...well, at least that's my perfect dream. But the problem still remained: she was still in love with Jacob and she was hurting. She didn't need another man to love her. What she needed most was her family, and she needed to sit down and fix things. My family and myself have known the Cullens for a while, and even we know that they wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone they loved dearly. I honestly believe that nine times out of ten, her family's going to figure out where she is. Either from Alice and her visions, or from some other way.

_~Alice~_

For the last day and a half, I promised myself that I would confide myself to my room until I figured out where my darling little niece ran off to. Bella was starting to get hysterical and even more depressed than when Edward left her. Edward was having difficulty keep her and himself calm. Jacob of all people, just look like he gave up on life. Esme went periodically to Billy's to see how he was doing. Every time she came home to tell us how he was doing, it was the same. He wouldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and if he did fall asleep, it wouldn't be for long periods of time.

"Darlin', I got you something while we were gone." I heard Jasper say, as I saw him put the thermos on the dresser.

"Thanks. I almost have it Jazz, I just need one more little hin...," I tried to explain it to him, but like always, another vision.

"Alice...darlin, what do you see?" Jasper asked me, before the vision engulfed my thought pattern completely...

_Kenzo and Nessie were walking in what looked like the street level of Shinjuku...maybe two days ago. They were both walking together from a nearby restaurant. Apparently, they were in a deep conversation about a movie they saw earlier, and the rest of the conversation was full of Nessie's giggles and more venturing around the city..._

"I gotta tell everyone what I saw." I told Jasper, snapping immediately out of my thoughts, "Guess what I saw? Guess what I saw? Guess what I saw?"

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked, while holding Bella in his lap.

"I know where Nessie is." I said, while just seconds later Bella hoped off the couch and nearly trampled me to the ground. The next few moments were Bella tackling me, everyone trying to pry her off me, and just a in general chaos. I don't know how or why, but somehow Rose got in the mix and we were all in a giant ball of rolling around on the ground.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I heard Carlisle shout, making everyone get quiet. Everyone knew that Carlisle had a mouth on him when he was really pissed. It scared even me, "Now, Alice, you were saying you know where she is?"

"Yes, I wish I would have seen it sooner. She's in Tokyo, staying with Kiyoko and her family. By the way, Bella, you owe me about three grand to replace my Louboutin heel." I explained, wiping the dirt off my shirt. Before I could look for her, Bella was already downstairs sitting on two suitcases.

"When do we leave?" She asked, sternly.

"Bella, love, can we get a chance to pack?" Edward questioned, plainly.

"Don't question my authority." Bella scolded him, giving him the dirtiest look.

"Yes, dear." Edward responded, obliging to her will.

"I've taught you well." I told her, nodding my head with approval.

* * *

_~Jacob~_

Our priority flight to Japan felt really short to me. Of all the places I thought she'd be, I'm kind of surprised that I didn't think of Japan. And then on top of that, she's staying with that little string bean...what's his name...Kenzo? Yeah, figures she'd be with some guy like him. Okay, I understand that yeah, I didn't tell her that I had a small thing for Bella before she was born, but again...IT HAPPENED BEFORE SHE WAS THOUGHT OF! I guess that's not an excuse either way, but it's not like I was never going to tell her...I just don't respond well to pressure. Well, at least I wasn't technically left alone. Esme insisted that Seth and Embry come along with us. Embry wanted to check out Japanese chicks, but he had a hard time getting Seth to be his wing man, since he didn't want to face Sami's wrath.

Over the last few hours, we checked into the weirdly arranged hotel. It looked really nice, but the way things looked on the inside was...new. Everything seemed really hi-tech. Flat screen's with a touch remote. A fridge that had touchscreen type options. It was a little too much for me, but that wasn't the reason I came here. I wanted to see Nessie as soon as possible.

"We all do. Bella can't sit still either." Edward told me, as Seth let him in.

"I just want to get things back on the right path. I knew that this would hurt her to some extent...but I just didn't think this would hurt her this badly." I admitted, sighing.

"I can't tell you how to fix things, Jacob. What I can tell you is that though she's stubborn like her mother, she's going to make you earn her trust back. The killing part is that the time is takes is all at her discretion." Edward's words were pretty deep, but I knew them to be true. When Nessie wanted someone to pay, she made it like torture...time consuming and painful.

"Hold on this is Carlisle...yeah...we'll be there right now," Seth murmurred, hanging up, "Carlisle says he's got the address. We're getting ready to go."

"Let the yelling begin." I muttered, shutting the door behind us.

_~Renesmee~_

While everyone was lounging around that evening, Haruka, Jun, Kenzo, Misaki, and myself were all watching some Japanese sitcom on TV. Though I normally didn't speak Japanese on a daily basis, I understood everything that was going on, so it felt good to keep up with what was going on. Kiyoko and Kentaro were in the kitchen making dinner. Everyone knew that when the couples made dinner, that it was their bonding time, and all four of them would take turns, even though only three of them could actually eat human food.

"What are they making?" I asked, still focusing on the sitcom.

"Chicken katsu with stir fry veggies...my favorite." Haruka chirped, letting out her cheeky smile.

"Everything's your favorite. You're like a living garbage disposal." Jun commented, as him and his brother laughed.

"That's not true!" She yelled, crossing her arms like a little kid, but it worked for her. She had that cutesy look to her that certain little things she did made her to be the cutest little thing.

"Yūshoku no junbi ga dekite imasu." Kiyoko told us, appearing in the doorway to the dining room.

"Yay! Dinnertime!" Haruka responded, jumping over the couch.

"Nessie, can I talk to you for second?" Misaki asked, as everyone else headed into the dining room.

"Sure." I told her, moving from the chair I was in to the couch.

"Are...are you going to talk to your family?" She questioned, curiously.

Her question had completely thrown me off. I wasn't expecting her to bring that up. I mean, everyone else had been so quiet about the entire thing.

"Ummmm, I...wow...ummm, I don't know really. I mean, I'm still pretty hurt about what happened between us...so I guess I...," I started before I heard someone knocking on their front door.

"Come in." Kiyoko said, while Kentaro still stood guard next to her. My heart almost dropped when I saw my family walking into the foyer. All of them...even including Seth and Embry.

"Misaki! You told them I was here?" I immediately yelled, not noticing my unleashed anger.

"Nessie, she didn't tell them. Alice called us and told us that she was already here." Kiyoko told me, taking the pressure off her sister.

"Kiyoko..I...," I stammered, before my mother ran up to hug.

"Oh, baby! I'm so glad you're okay...I missed you so much! I'm so so sorry! You know I'd never mean to hurt you!" Mama kept on going, while kissing me and giving me tight vampire strength hugs. However, I felt like I couldn't bring myself to hug her back. My arms stayed by my sides.

"Bella, give her some air, love," I heard Daddy say, gently grabbing her shoulders, "I feel the exact same. You know we'd never intentionally cause you pain, Renesmee. We'd really like it if you'd come home."

By the looks of everyone's pale faces, it seemed like everything had taken a toll on all of them. I felt bad that they were suffering so much. Though I felt bad, part of me felt like I shouldn't feel sorry for them. I mean, I really did hate playing the victim, but this time I actually _am_ the victim. I didn't keep any secrets from them, nor did I lie to any of their faces.

"I..forgive you both, but...I...I still don't want to come home." I admitted, shocking everyone, but mostly Mama.

"Yeah..but..," Mama stammered, taken aback by my statement. All I could do was look at Daddy, but I couldn't say anything else.

"She feels its a constant reminder of what you and Jacob had...and she seriously doubts that she can cope with those thoughts every single day." Daddy told her, stopping for a minute.

All I could see was Daddy glaring Kenzo in the eyes, with a lot of intensity. Before I could say anything, Daddy stormed out the door in a flash, with Jacob following closely behind them. While everyone was taking in what happened, I stormed upstairs and slammed the door to my guest room. I couldn't even see the tips of my toes from all the crying that insued after that.

* * *

_~Edward~_

I knew it from the moment I walked through the door, but I just couldn't bring myself to comprehend it...or even fathom it. Kenzo was starting to grow romantic feelings towards my daughter. I mean, it was bad enough that I had to deal with just one boy...that being Jacob, but now I may have to deal with a repeat of what happened to me. Another twisted and abnormal love triangle...except now I'm the parent who has to try and not kill both boys and end all the crap.

"_What the hell was that back there?_" I heard his voice, knowing that he was in wolf form.

"He's in love with her. The longer she stays here, the more she'll start falling in love with him too. If you don't act fast, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." I explained, briefly taking my leave.

_~Alice~_

While Jasper and I were watching Titanic in our hotel room, I thought more about what happened after Edward stormed out. It was nice of Kiyoko to let us stay for dinner. What made me feel bad is that Nessie refused to come downstairs and eat. Kenzo reassured us that he would make sure she ate something, but it didn't make me feel any better. Just the thought that Nessie doesn't want to see us really hurts me. I know that she's really pissed about the whole Bella and Jacob thing, but I wish she could understand that it wasn't anyone else's place to tell her, except Bella and Jacob. Maybe Edward, since he's her father and he was aware of what happened.

"Something on your mind?" Jasper asked me, rubbing my arm.

"I'm just really a little bummed. I mean, it hurts me that Nessie didn't want to see us." I told him, quietly.

"I don't think that she doesn't want us here, darlin. She's just hurt by what Bella and Jacob did, unfortunately, and when she's ready to speak to them she will." He pointed out, while sending calm feelings to me.

"Thanks, I needed that." I smiled, kissing his cheek. While we went back to watching the movie, I stopped for a minute. Another vision, but it wasn't anything bad...

_In fact, it was a vision of home...near La Push. I could see a very light Quileute baby in Nessie's arms. She was singing it a lullaby to get the baby to go to sleep. The darling little thing yawned and fell asleep right in her arms. It was so heartwarming and cute how Nessie looked like such a cute mother..._

"What did you see? And why are you smiling?" Jasper asked, smiling himself.

"You were right. Things will work out in the end." I replied, lying against his chest, feeling content with what could be the future.

_~Renesmee~_

There's only one word that can describe my mood for the last week: pissed. Yes, I've been pissed and I'm still pissed beyond belief. For the last week, my family has been in Japan. They just insist on coming by every single day, but it's not like I could tell Kiyoko not to let them come over to her house. That would be like them coming to our house and telling them not to let the Denali's in. It's like, they don't understand the whole point of me being in Japan was to get away from what was causing me pain...aka Bella and Jacob (yes, I'm referring to my mother as Bella...because I'm pissed).

In the same amount of time, I've still been ignoring the both of them. I couldn't pretend to sit here and let them think it was okay to do what they did to me. After I washed my face, I headed downstairs to see Bella sitting there with Aunt Alice and Kiyoko drinking some tea.

"Good morning, baby. Do you want some tea?" She offered, as I just briskly walked pass them into the kitchen. It had been the same routine, she and Jacob try to talk to me, and I pretend that they don't exist. I saw Kenzo, Jun, Seth, Embry, Uncle Emmett, and 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. I know that I'm kind of being immature, but I'm beyond angry.

"Good morning." I told Kenzo, giving him a hug. I could hear Jacob growling in the background. How dare he get mad because I'm showing my friendly affection for someone who's a dear friend to me.

"Good morning...no one made anything, so I just made some...miso soup." He told me, looking at the stove.

"Well, that was nice of you. Thank you." I smiled, grabbing the bowl he set aside for me.

"Hey, baby niece, there's this really awesome mall inner city. I know you like shopping...even if I have to carry you, we're going before we leave Japan." Uncle Emmett told me, messing with my hair.

"Come on, stop that! You're messing up my hair!" I giggled, trying to move his big hands.

"Finally! You make words!" He joked, tickling my sides.

"Come on really! I'm hungry and I want some soup." I laughed, as he tickled me on the floor.

"Sorry, I was just trying to ease the tension." Uncle Emmett smiled, helping me up off the ground.

"Okay, fine I'll go to the mall with you..later." I responded, playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Is it okay if we tag a long? I need to start flirting with some Japanese girls." Embry said, as Seth rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, I'm not going to be your wingman. I have a girlfriend at home, waiting for me to get back." Seth sighed, getting annoyed with Embry's player antics.

"I'm gonna go find Jazz. He owes me twenty bucks." Uncle Emmett whispered, patting my back before leaving. To my dismay, that left Jacob and I alone.

"So, are you going to make words with me?" He asked, though I could tell he had some sarcasm dripping off his lip.

I was going to keep doing what I did with Bella and ignore him. Just pretending he doesn't exist actually helped the pain go away, but only a little bit. What really hurts is that I'm still in love with him, it's just that it hurts to think of some other woman taking my place, even if it is just my mother. I took my bowl of warm miso soup and headed back upstairs, but not before crying again.

* * *

_~Alice~_

While I was having a great conversation with Kiyoko and drinking tea, I couldn't help but notice Bella kind of moping to the side. I guess Nessie not talking to her is really bringing her down.

"I'll come back in a minute, Kiyoko, why don't you take Bella around the garden out back? I don't think she's seen all you and Kentaro's hard work." I smiled, heading upstairs. I walked down the hallway and searched for where my niece was hiding herself. Now I was starting to get tired of this. She needed to stop hiding and come out and get her big girl panties back. I finally stopped in front of the door that had her scent on it, and gently knocked.

"Come in." I heard her say, while I opened the door.

"Hey, can I chat with you for a second?" I asked, shutting the door.

"Sure. Uncle Jasper told me about how you've been feeling. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm not mad at you, Aunt Alice, I just...I don't even know. Everytime I look at the two of them, it just makes me want to go crazy. It still hurts really bad because I still love him." Nessie explained, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know you weren't mad at me, sweetie. I know that sometimes relationships do hurt, but what matters is that your relationship with Jake can overcome the pain. I remember when Jazz told me about how he was changed by Maria. I cried...well, even though I couldn't produce tears, I still cried like a baby when he told me that story, but what mattered to him was that he could trust that I wouldn't hurt him like Maria did..and that I would always love him.

"As far as you're concerned, I understand that what happened with your mother and Jake was weird. I completely agree that they should have told you, and I admitted that to both of them. I think that no one else told you was because it wasn't our place to tell you. You know, Jake and Bella will always have a relationship with one another, it just won't be anything romantic. Your mother has your father, and Jake respects that. The only reason he loves Bella is because she gave him you." I explained to her, stroking her hair.

"I don't get it...she gave him me? What do you mean?" She asked, looking like she did when she was a toddler.

"Well, I don't think I told you this story. Well, Jake was an emotional wreck after your mother chose to be with your dad. At first, he was...mmmm, skeptical about Bella going through with her pregnancy. After she gave birth to you, he imprinted on you right when he first looked you in the eyes, and he's loved you ever since." I told her, smiling a little. I really liked telling old stories to Nessie. It made me feel really warm and tingly inside.

"Really? I had no idea that he loved me that much. But regardless, I just feel like deep down in his heart, I'll never be as good as Mama. Like I'm just second best, and that no matter how much of my heart I give him...it'll just never be good enough." Nessie told me, sighing.

"Nessie, if you were _honestly_ second best, would Jake be here fighting for you to take him back?" I asked her, finally getting her to think about the situation, "Well, I need to get back downstairs. Doing some last minute lingerie shopping with Kiyoko."

"Ummm, I didn't need to know that." Nessie shuddered, sitting up from her lying position.

"There's the Nessie I know and love." I chirped, skipping down the hallway.

_~Renesmee~_

So after listening to Aunt Alice's words of wisdom, I decided to give Jake a chance to sit down and talk to me. The only reason I went through with this was because I really wanted to hear it right from the horse's mouth. Mama tried to sugar coat everything and kept telling me it wasn't a big a deal and that it happened a long time ago. Yet that didn't make me feel better. After fiddling around on my phone, I watched Jake walk over to the sakura tree, where I was sitting against the trunk in the most bummish outfit I've worn. A loose fitting green tank top, wavy hair, and black shorts. I mean, I've been dressing really bummy around the house, simply because I didn't really go anywhere outside of the day Kenzo took me to dinner.

"Okay, so now you wanna talk." Jake mumbled, sitting down in front of me.

"Yeah, that was kind of the whole point of my text, believe it or not." I replied, trying not to be sarcastic, but it was just so damn hard, "I guess the whole reason why I'm so pissed off at you and Mama is that...well, for starters, you both lied to my face, and when I did find out by mistake, you said that you didn't _want_ to tell me-"

"At the time, I didn't want to tell you." He corrected, plainly.

"Okay, fair enough. I think when I heard you say that you used to have something with my mom, it just set me off. I figured that you had to have been with other girls, but I just never thought it would be my mother. I mean, that's straight up awkward. Plus, it just really hurts me because I think sometimes that I'm inadequate and that I won't ever be good enough for you...and that you'll always love her more than me. Everyone's been telling me that its not true, but that's really how I feel." I explained, realizing by the end of that I was crying. I tried really hard not to, but when things hurt me I can't help but cry.

"Ness, everyone's right. You'll always be good enough for me...hell, you're beyond good. I'm really sorry that I made you feel that way. I was honestly just scared that if I told you, you'd resent me for it, but I can see where not telling you got me. The point is that I love you, and I love Bella too, but because we're friends and ultimately, she gave me you, and I'm grateful. I promise that I don't have any romantic feelings for anyone but you." I had never seen him look so serious in my whole life, like he was right now. I could tell that he was being honest with me right now.

"Thanks, that means the world to me. I love you." I told him, getting wrapped up in his huge hug. I missed hugging him and I missed his warmth. I could feel him kiss my forehead and rest his head on top of mine.

For a minute I was enjoying his hug, until I realized Kenzo was walking towards us. Jacob must have noticed my lack of attention and turned around.

"Hey, Kenzo." I greeted, while Jacob helped me off the ground.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked, as his grip around me tightened just a bit.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Nessie...alone." Kenzo responded, not in the least bit intimidated by Jacob. I mean, normally people were really intimidated by how tall and buff Jacob was, but you'd never know from the way Kenzo was handling himself.

"I'll be inside if you need me." Jake told me, giving me a quick peck before leaving us alone.

"I see you guys made up." Kenzo muttered, sounding a little sad.

"Hey, I know you kind of had a crush on me," I said, as his face changed into a state of confusion, "My dad. I think it's really sweet of you, but nevertheless, I still love Jake."

"I understand that now, but I'm glad you guys made up. It just...still sucks that you have to leave. Now I won't get to see you that much." He replied, still a little sad.

"Well, there's nothing bad about my visit. You got better at your English. I promise I'll come visit you more often. I actually love it here...and I want to come back so bad." I admitted, smiling all cheeky and geek like.

"That's great. We should get inside, Misaki's making tempura." Kenzo added, as we both walked inside. Finally, now my life was back, except now with no worries of my relationship with Jake being tested, at least that's what I hope.

* * *

**So yay, everything worked themselves out! Though this took very long to write in one day, I had time writing a few parts. Well, I gotta get back to writing, hope to hear from you guys soon! R&R pretty plz!**

**Cherriez**


End file.
